The Other Half
by ErinHiddlestoner
Summary: The story didn't end after The Guardians won. Jack and Pitch's fates were still being written and interwoven by one connecting factor: Jillian St. Valentine, aka Cupid, Jack Frost's little sister and the Boogeyman's dearest love. Post-movie; PitchxOC. .
1. Chapter 1

So I usually don't do OC stories; I'm always afraid of making them Mary Sues. But after watching ROTG, I had the urge to write something for Pitch. He definitely pulled at my heart-strings and I felt like he needed someone on his side. So I decided to stir up some drama and pull Jack's little sister into all of it. I'm debating on putting in Jillian's backstory every other chapter. So like, one chapter would be "present-day," shortly after the events of ROTG, and the next chapter would be in Jillian's past, shortly after Jack's death. I always appreciate criticism, but only when it is meant to be helpful and let me know what I could do better. I don't flame you, please return the favour. :) –Katheryn xx

The Other Half

Chapter One

'_What the hell was that idiot thinking?!' _Jillian seethed, pacing back and forth in Pitch's underground lair. She had just gotten back from an assignment in Paris, intent on spending the rest of the evening in her lover's arms.

Instead, she had come home to the news that Pitch was wreaking havoc throughout the world, nearly destroying children's beliefs, and battling the Guardians. The Spirit of First Love was not pleased; no wonder why her seemingly simple assignment of childhood affection had been so difficult. Pitch's head would roll when she got her hands on him.

Jillian had known that Pitch was no angel and wouldn't change his rather wicked ways just because she was his other half. That wasn't what either of them wanted; Pitch loved creating nightmares, fear was his center. And Jillian loved the Boogeyman exactly as he was; she fell in love with him for who he was, wicked personality and all.

But for a plan this elaborate, he had to have been planning this for years, decades even. And Jillian had had no idea. Meaning that Pitch had been keeping secrets. And that, to Jillian, was his biggest crime.

Jillian understood that there had been an imbalance between Pitch and the Guardians for centuries, the Guardians having all of the belief and love of children and Pitch having absolutely none. She couldn't blame him for striking out, even though she didn't approve of the effect his actions had on the children. No, he deserved some recognition by the children; fear was a natural part of life and the Guardians needed to realize that and let Pitch do his job. They needed to find a balance: a time that wasn't the Dark Ages, but also wasn't the Guardians' utopia. So Jillian could forgive him, at least partly for his attack on the children of the world. But she couldn't forgive the fact that he had kept something of this magnitude from her. Especially after they had both sworn to be honest with each other.

A commotion sounded overhead and a large cloud of nightmare dust fell from the ceiling, writhing and twisting. Jillian leaped gracefully out of the way, before noticing a flash of grey skin within the black dust.

"Pitch?"

The cupid rushed over to her lover, batting away the nightmare dust. She hadn't been afraid of Pitch since she was a mortal child; she knew he wouldn't hurt her in any way. The dust dissipated and Jillian saw her Pitch, lying curled up on his side, shuddering slightly.

"Pitch?" Jillian asked again, crouching down next to him, concern in her eyes. "Pitch? Are you alright? Say something. Pitch!"

Her fingers stretched out to stroke his cold cheek, only for them to be grasped tightly in one of Pitch's hands. His golden yellow eyes opened swiftly and Jillian held still. She knew Pitch's fears, the ones he whispered against her skin in the dead of night. If he'd been attacked by the fearlings, there was no telling what his mental state was like right now.

His eyes locked on hers and his finger stroked along her skin.

"Jillian."

Suddenly Jillian was yanked into Pitch's chest, his arms clamping around her waist like vices, clutching her to him desperately. She felt his face bury itself into her hair, inhaling deeply in an obvious effort to calm himself. The shudders did not cease, however, and Jillian brought her hands up to stroke his dark hair.

"Pitch, what's wrong?" she soothed, her other arm wrapping around his waist. "I've never seen you like this before. Sweetheart, what happened out there?"

"The fearlings turned on me," he explained, voice somewhat choked still. "No one else was afraid and so they sniffed out my own and attacked me. Oh, Jillian… the things I saw behind my eyes…"

He abruptly stopped talking and attempted to pull her even closer, the cupid now seated upon his lap, her head still resting against his chest. His shudders seemed to increase ten-fold as he held her there. In response, Jillian's arm tightened around his waist, her hand clutching the fabric of his robe.

"Pitch, whatever it is, I'm here," she said. "Tell me about it, love."

Silence reigned for a few long moments. Jillian relaxed in her lover's arms, hands stroking along his spine. The centuries had taught her many ways to calm the King of Nightmares.

"I was forgotten," he finally said. "No one believed; no one was _afraid_. I was alone, forgotten and slowly fading from the world. Even Manny refused to shine his light upon me."

Jillian tensed and pulled her head up to look into Pitch's yellow eyes.

"Pitch, that won't happen," she stated. "You cannot fade away while at least one person believes in you. I will _always_ believe in you; ergo, you cannot be forgotten."

"That was the worst part," Pitch said, swallowing thickly. "You were gone."

"Oh Pitch," Jillian sighed. "I'd never leave you; I've spent the last 300 years by your side; I don't think it's very likely that I'll just up and leave."

"Jillian, you don't understand." Pitch's arms tightened around her again. "You didn't leave me; not that way. Jillian, I watched you die. I watched you fade away in my arms and I could do nothing to stop it."

Oh. The cupid's eyes teared up and she hugged Pitch so forcefully that they fell backwards. He let out a low grunt as his back hit the hard ground.

Jillian dropped a kiss on the tip of Pitch's nose before looking him in the eyes again.

"Pitch, that particular nightmare will never come true," she said seriously. "And there is one very good reason why that is. Even if the world stopped believing in me, even if the world turned its back on love, _we'd still believe in each other._ There is enough love between us to keep us both here, to keep us together. Believe me," she finished with a smile, "I'm a bit of an expert in this arena."

Finally, _finally_, a small smile crossed Pitch's face. A hand came up from her waist to push back a strand of pale pink hair from her face. His hand cradled her cheek.

"You're right. We've managed three centuries, we'll survive whatever comes at us next."

They met in the middle for a light but passionate kiss. It seemed Jillian would be getting her evening with the man she loved. That is, until they broke apart slightly and Pitch dropped a bombshell.

"Even if what comes at us next is your frosty elder brother and his new little Guardian pals," he murmured quietly.

He leaned in for another kiss, but Jillian pulled back farther. Her eyes were wide with shock.

"What? Jack is alive?"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here is chapter two of The Other Half. This chapter focuses on how Jillian and Pitch first met. I'm thinking of keeping this kind of pattern throughout the story: present day, backstory, present day, backstory, you get the picture. Anyway, at this point in the story, Jillian is about eight years old and goes by Jill. In the present day chapters, she has the physical appearance of a fifteen year old and _only_ goes by Jillian. Before anyone freaks out about Pitch with a fifteen year old, keep in mind that she is actually about 330 and that Pitch is even older than that, so age really isn't much of a big deal for them.

This chapter takes place after Jack's death. I kind of figured Jack's little sister had had nightmares about his death for a long time. Pitch was probably spending a lot of time with her in the canon verse. Long author's note is long, lol. ~Katheryn xx

The Other Half

Chapter Two

315 years earlier

Jack had fallen under the ice.

Hours later, the men of the village found little Jill, staring at the hole in the ice like she couldn't understand why it was there. Her father knew immediately that Jack was gone and fell to his knees, head in his hands. The girl's uncle was the only brave soul who dared to cross the treacherous ice to retrieve Jill.

The rest of the men returned to their families, clapping the mourning father on his back. The brave uncle passed the still unresponsive eight year old to her papa before hugging him and heading home. The father and daughter trudged home, the father wondering how he was going to break the news to his wife. And still the daughter said nothing.

The father pushed open the door to their small home and Jill's mother jumped up at the sight of her husband and daughter.

"Oh there you are!" she exclaimed in relief. "Oh Jillian, I was so worried about you. And Jack, I thought I told you…."

Her voice trailed into silence as she noticed the absence of her brown haired son.

"Where's Jack?"

The father still held Jill as he revealed the horrible truth.

Jack was dead.

The mother fell to her feet in tears. The father merely crossed the room and drew her into his other arm. The broken family sat there, each member mourning the loss of the fun-loving boy now resting in any icy grave.

JSVJSVJSV

_The water was freezing, her body feeling as if she was being pricked with tiny needles of ice. Jack was right in front of her, so close. She could pull him up this time, she knew she could. But the water felt so heavy on her, she could barely reach out a hand to Jack. _

_ 'Just a bit farther,' she thought, desperately trying to push herself through the icy water. 'Almost there, Jack; I'm almost there.'_

_ Centimeters lay between Jill's fingers and those of her beloved brothers'. She stretched out as far as she could._

_ Suddenly, Jack's hand seized hers and began to pull. Jill was overcome by the force of it and began being pulled farther and farther away from the surface. Her fear rose up in waves as she felt the sting of her lungs crying out for oxygen. She kicked desperately trying to pull both herself and Jack back up to the hole in the ice, which seemed to be closing up above her. _

_ She looked down at Jack to ask him to help her, only to see his face contorted into a look of malevolent glee. His other arm came up and grasped onto her captive one, doubling the force with which he was pulling on her, intent on dragging her into the black depths. Bubbles escaped his mouth as he laughed._

_ 'You're not my brother,' Jill thought, staring at the travesty masquerading as her brother. She altered the angle of her kicks more towards the not-Jack dragging her down. It was a struggle, but finally she managed to kick the not-Jack in the jaw, causing him to release her leg. Then she swam as quickly as she could to the hole in the ice._

Jill woke up with a gasp, shooting straight up in her bed. She could still feel not-Jack's hands gripping her arms and she was coated in sweat, making it seem as if she truly had just burst out of the water. Her breathing was heavy, so heavy, as if she had just run a great distance.

It had been two weeks since Jack's death. The family had had a funeral performed, although there was no body. And every night since that fateful day on the ice, Jill had been plagued with nightmares. Everytime Jill closed her eyes, she was brought back to the frozen lake, to that hole in the ice, which in reality had already closed up a week a bit. It was exhausting.

The eight year old ran her hand over her face, wiping away the remnants of her tears. Her other hand still clutched her rag doll tightly, the knuckles turning white.

Fourteen days. It had been fourteen days since Jack died, fourteen days of misery for Jill. It was so much harder to deal with everything without Jack at her side, joking around and doing everything he could to make her smile. She'd had to deal with everyone's sympathy all week, which was a trial in and of itself. And then she'd had to deal with the nightmares cutting into her sleep. The eight year old girl was growing desperate; she just needed a break, an escape, just for a few hours.

Her parents were no help at all. Her mother had been inconsolable since she had heard the news, spending most of the day in her room. Her father was grieving in his own way, throwing himself into his work and only coming home when it was too dark to work. Jill's friends were keeping their distance, as was the custom of mourning. They wouldn't come around for another month at least, so as not to dishonor the memory of Jack.

But Jill was lonely. Jack had been her closest friend and without him, Jill felt isolated. All the time on her own was driving her mad and she couldn't bear the thought of it continuing for another _month_.

Jill swung her legs out of bed, not interested in falling back asleep only to wake again in a couple of hours. She pulled her dressing gown around her and sat at the window. The moon was partially blocked out by the clouds tonight.

"You're a very strange child."

Jill turned around quickly, startled at the voice. Heart beating a staccato rhythm in her throat, the eight year old surveyed the room.

For a moment, it seemed that no one was there, but no, wait, there. In the corner of the room, illuminated by a solitary ray of moonlight, stood the figure of a man.

He appeared to be almost cloaked in shadows, his hair nearly blending with the darkened wall behind him. The only discernible colour was the golden hue of his eyes.

"Not many children have been able to do what you just did," he continued in a conversational tone of voice. "Not many adults either. You must be very brave to face the nightmare head on."

"I-I don't know about bravery, s-sir," Jill replied in a shaky voice. "I-I just knew that that… _creature_ in my dream wasn't my brother."

"Either way, you are a rare breed, little Jillian." The man stated calmly, taking a step forward.

Jill backed up as far as she could against the window. This man was intimidating, but she wasn't frightened of him, not truly. Somehow, her child mind knew that he wasn't what he seemed.

"E-excuse me s-sir," she asked. "W-who are you? And why are you in my room?"

The shadow-like man paused in his advance, then swept into a bow.

"Pitch Black, young miss, King of Nightmares," he introduced. "Although you would probably know me by a different title."

He looked straight into her eyes as he whispered the moniker.

"The Boogeyman."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Here's chapter three of "The Other Half." This is back to being in present day, picking up where chapter one left off. So, Jillian is about to find out that Jack Frost is actually her brother Jack who she thought had been dead for 300 years. Also, I'm going to try to make Pitch a little more in character, since I know he seemed a bit OOC in the first one. But I figured he'd be a little shaken up after the fearlings attacked him. Read and Review! –Katheryn xx

Previously:

"_Even if what comes at us next is your frosty elder brother and his new little Guardian pals," he murmured quietly._

_ He leaned in for another kiss, but Jillian pulled back farther. Her eyes were wide with shock._

_ "What? Jack is alive?"_

Chapter Three

Jillian sat up completely, her hands now resting on Pitch's torso. Her eyes were filled with confusion and a little bit of hurt as she stared at her lover.

The King of Nightmares himself was staring up at her a bit sheepishly. He hadn't meant for her to hear that last part.

"Umm, well…" he started, looking away slightly.

"Pitch." Jillian said, her tone sharp. "What exactly are you hiding from me?"

Pitch closed his eyes and let his head fall back with a sigh. He had really wanted to save this discussion for later. After the day he'd had, all he wanted was to spend the night with his girl. But Jillian was fierce when it came to getting answers. Once she was interested in something, she wasn't likely to forget about it.

"Jillian, you know Jack Frost right?"

"Well, of course, who doesn't," Jillian said. "He's the spirit of winter, always stirring up trouble and only concerned with having fun." Jack Frost had made Jillian's life difficult quite a few times as the centuries passed.

"Well, it would seem that Jack Frost is your brother Jack," Pitch admitted.

Jillian slowly got up off of him as she took in this information. Jack Frost, her brother? No, it just wasn't possible. She would have known, she would have seen him after he'd died. He would have come to see her, wouldn't he have?

"How do you know this, Pitch?" she said lowly.

Pitch got up off the floor and walked over to her, stopping about six inches away. He reached out a hand, as if to touch her shoulder, but pulled it away at the last moment.

"Through his memories," he sighed. "I stole all of Toothiana's tooth stores and his were amongst them. As were yours. At little comparison was all that was needed to prove that he was your brother."

Jillian felt as if her whole world had just shifted on its axis. Jack was alive. He was a legendary, like her, like Pitch. But then why did he never come to see her? Why wasn't he there when she needed him?

"You mentioned the Guardians," Jillian finally said. "Why?"

There was a pause before Pitch responded. He _really_ didn't want to mention this part, but it would seem he hadn't much of a choice. Jillian would know if he lied; she wouldn't be pleased with him, either way.

"Jack has become a Guardian. The Guardian of 'Fun,' it would seem," Pitch said, only a little bitterly. "He was the key to my downfall."

"You fought Jack," was all that Jillian replied.

Pitch winced. Before he knew of Jack's connection to his Jillian, he hadn't had a problem fighting him. Then he realized and had tried, unsuccessfully, to lure the spirit of winter to his side, for both his and Jillian's sakes.

"I didn't do much damage," he admitted. "Just broke his staff and left him in Antarctica. He bounced back just fine."

"How long have you known?"

"Not long. I found out when I saw the memories. Otherwise, I wouldn't have even suspected."

Jillian remained quiet for a moment, her hands balled into fists at her side. Pitch sensed her anger, but knew somehow that she wasn't mad at _him_.

"Why didn't he look for me?" Her voice cracked ever so slightly on the word 'look.'

Pitch rushed forward at that and wrapped his arms around Jillian. She buried her head in his chest, tears beginning to build in her eyes.

"He didn't remember you, love," Pitch finally said, resting his cheek against the top of her head. "When he turned into Jack Frost, he lost all memory of his life as your brother. He only just got the memories back."

"So that's it, then," Jillian said. "Jack didn't remember me and he won't want to know me now."

Pitch grasped her chin lightly and pulled her face up to his. He kissed away the lone tear running down her face.

"Why wouldn't he want to know you now, love? You're his sister; I'm sure if you went to talk to him, he'd love to see you again."

"But I'm your other half," Jillian explained, her eyes boring into his. "He just got done fighting you and most likely thinks you're a horrible person. He probably wants nothing to do with you, Pitch. And I am tied as closely to you as a Legendary can be."

Pitch tensed slightly, but moved a hand up to stroke through her hair.

"If Jack is half the brother, you've told me he is," Pitch said, "then he will not let your association with me affect his relationship with you." And with that he dropped a light kiss on her forehead.

"Now then," Pitch said, ready for a change of topic. "Are you busy tonight? Because I , for one, would quite enjoy a quiet night with my girl. You could tell me about how things went in Paris."

Jillian looked up and kissed him lightly.

"I'm sure I could afford taking the night off. After all, that was my original plan and the cherubs should be able to handle one night without me."

The pair kissed again before just holding each other. Then Jillian smirked mischievously.

"Besides, I do need to talk to you about Paris. It seems your little attempt at destroying the Guardians had some rather adverse effects on my assignment."

Pitch gulped dramatically before pulling her into the other room, smiles on both of their faces.

Perhaps this would work out; perhaps she could have both her brother and her lover. Perhaps they could be a family again. For now, Jillian could only hope that things would turn out in the end.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: All I can say is that it definitely helps that I write these chapters in advance. This fic is actually moving a lot more smoothly than my "Once Upon A Time" fanfic. Also, I apologize if Pitch seems OOC in this fic; I'm trying to keep him as in character as possible. Also, I'm just going to put this out there so it is clear. At this point in their friendship, Pitch does not have any sort of romantic feelings for Jill. Their relationship only progresses into love _after_ Jill grows up and they only get together after Jillian becomes the Spirit of First Love. I don't condone pedophilia and it will not be in this story in any way shape or form. If it comes across that way, I apologize. It is a bit difficult to write for an eight year old and an adult Legendary.

Anyway, once again we are in Jillian's past; this chapter takes place a few weeks after eight year old Jill meets Pitch. I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. But I'm getting a feel for how I want this fic to progress, so this should get easier (and possibly longer) as it continues. Read and Review, please! :) –Katheryn xoxo

Chapter Four

_6 weeks after Jack's death_

"Jill, it's supper time. Come on now, girl." Her papa called outside.

Jill was sitting on the ground, a small book in her hands. It was a reading trainer book Pitch had given to her. He had been appalled to hear that a girl her age had no idea how to read.

_"Everyone should know how to read," Pitch said, producing the training book. "You never know when it might come in handy."_

Her parents had bought the idea that a sympathetic villager had given it to her. It wasn't as if the eight year old could simply _tell_ her parents that the Boogeyman had given it to her.

After that first meeting, Pitch had continued to visit young Jill; it really wasn't that surprising, seeing as Jill's nightmares hadn't quite faded away yet. At first he had tried to be as terrifying as possible; after all, he did have a reputation to uphold. But after about a week of trying and failing to completely frighten the young girl, Pitch and Jill had started talking. The little girl was incredibly lonely, as was the Nightmare King and it was nice to spend the midnight hours together. Pitch told some of the greatest stories and he was always there when she woke up gasping from her latest nightmare.

Jill had definitely been grateful for his company the last month. Her mother had only just broken out of her mourning stupor about a week ago and her father was finally coming home at a somewhat reasonable hour. But people were still avoiding her in the village; her old friends wouldn't come by anymore, even though the acceptable period of mourning had just about passed. This upset little Jill slightly, but it wasn't as if she was completely alone anymore. She had the Boogeyman to spend time with now and he seemed to enjoy her company as much as she enjoyed his.

"How are you getting along in that book?" Jill's father asked after they'd said grace. "Surely your friend will want it back soon."

"Oh Papa," Jill said, after swallowing a bit of stew. "He doesn't mind. He says to take my time because if I try to rush it, I won't learn anything."

"Hmm, well this friend of yours sounds very wise," her mother said, ending the conversation with a small smile.

JSVJSVJSV

A washing up after dinner and three more pages later, Jill settled in to her bed, curling up beneath the blankets, her trusty rag doll in hand. Her papa kissed her forehead goodnight before blowing out the lamp and closing the door part way.

"Papa?"

He peeked his head back in, a questioning look on his face.

"Yes, Jill?"

"Could you close the door all the way? I'm not scared of the dark anymore."

Her father's face grew more bewildered, but he complied with his daughter's wishes and closed the door gently behind him.

"Not afraid of the dark? Keep saying things like that and I won't be able to visit you anymore, little Jill."

Pitch's grey face materialized out of the darkness and crossed the room to her bed with a smile on his face. Jill giggled and sat up fully.

"Of course you'd still be able to visit, Pitch," she said with a smile. "I'm still afraid of other things."

"Oh really," he teased. "Now what would a big, brave girl like yourself be afraid of, dear child?"

Jill went quiet suddenly and looked down at her blanket, fingers fiddling with it.

"The ice on the pond."

Things fell silent for a moment. Then Jill felt herself pulled into a hug. Her eyes teared up ever so slightly, thinking again about that dreadful moment when Jack fell under the ice, never to resurface. The moment when her best friend and brother was taken from her forever.

"I'm sorry, little Jill," Pitch's soothing voice came from over her head. "There are some things no child should have to go through."

"You know a lot about children, Pitch," Jill commented. "I know you work with children a lot, but it almost seems like… I don't know. Like you had one once yourself."

Pitch stilled for a moment, and then relaxed once again. Jill extricated herself from the hug and pulled out the training book.

"I've never had a child," Pitch said sadly. "Sometimes I feel like I might have, but I can never quite catch the memory before it slips away."

And then it was Jill's turn to be the comfort, to grant the hug to the saddened Nightmare King. He kissed her lightly atop her head, as a father might do a daughter.

"Now then," he said, shaking off the emotion and taking the book from her. "Why don't you light that candle and we'll see how you're improving."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: So we're back to the present and Jillian and Jack are about to be reunited. Don't let the fluffiness that has been present so far in this story; angst is coming in the form of the reveal of Jillian's lover. But we have two chapters after this one before that, so no worries. :) Also, I apologize for Pitch's OOC-ness again; I figured I'd mention his daughter, though it didn't turn out like I wanted. Read and Review, please! – Katheryn xx

Chapter Five

_One Week Later_

As much as Jillian might have liked to, she couldn't stay in bed with Pitch all day this Saturday. She had to get up and face the world; she did have a job to do after all. After leaving a note for Pitch explaining where she was going and that she would be back later that day, she flew off to start her work.

Today's assignments were in Burgess. Two young girls of about the same age were developing their first real crushes.

First stop was a girl named Cupcake. Jillian had to shake her head at the name; what parent named their child after food? That was like naming your child Biscotti, or Gelato or some other such nonsense.

Cupcake was rather adorable, in Jillian's opinion. Her room had lots of pink all over it, which Jillian could appreciate even if she herself wasn't crazy about the colour. Which seemed funny coming from the only spirit with pink hair.

Jillian sat down with the short haired girl and they began to talk.

"Wow, this is a lot of pink," Jillian commented to get the ball rolling. "You must really like this colour."

"Yep, pink is my favourite," Cupcake smiled. "But don't tell the others; they might not think I'm tough if I like pink."

"Pink is a very tough colour!" Jillian exclaimed in mock outrage. "All of the greatest people wear pink. My own hair is pink after all." She giggled.

Cupcake laughed with her. "It is. I think it looks really pretty. I wish I had hair that pretty." She flicked back a lock of black hair.

"Your hair is gorgeous, sweetheart," Jillian complimented, taking Cupcake's hand. "You are beautiful just the way you are."

"But I want to look more grown up," Cupcake stressed. "I want to look more mature, to be seen as mature."

Jillian pulled Cupcake onto her lap, unconsciously mirroring the way Pitch had held her when she was that age. She stroked a delicate hand through Cupcake's black hair.

"The only thing I have to say to that is that you should enjoy your childhood, Cupcake," she began. "Nothing good ever comes of trying to force yourself to grow up too fast. Believe me sweetie; once you grow up, there are times when you wish for the simplicity of childhood again."

"But Carmella said that boys like girls who look grown up," Cupcake stressed. "She said girls who act like babies are doomed to be lonely forever."

Carmella. Of course. Jillian wasn't exactly a fan of Cupcake's older sister. Boy crazy in the extreme, which made Jillian's life difficult. And now it seemed like her supposed "experience" with boys was influencing Cupcake a bit.

"Cupcake, boys like girls who are true to themselves. Trying to be someone you are not is the worst way to try and get a boy's attention. And why are you worrying about boys, sweetie?" Jillian added slyly, ready to figure out who Cupcake's crush really was so she could figure out the best course of action.

"Because I…" Cupcake trailed off with a blush. "Can you keep a secret, Jillian?"

"Of course sweetie."

"Ever since the snowball fight earlier this week, I've been thinking a lot about Jamie." Cupcake said, face turned down toward her jeans, face steadily growing redder.

Jamie Bennett. Jillian should have known. After his spirited defense of the Guardians and his rebellion against Pitch, it was only natural that he would end up gaining quite a few admirers.

Jillian smiled and looked at Cupcake. There was no harm in her little crush. Granted they were too young for her to really do anything, but honestly, she had only been sent to Cupcake to make sure she wasn't crushing on someone much older than her; if that had been the case, Jillian would have had to do whatever she could to break the crush, for Cupcake's sake.

For the next hour, Jillian listened to Cupcake talk about Jamie and used her power only slightly, to make sure Cupcake's crush stayed a crush and didn't stray into an obsession.

Jillian waved goodbye to the now-reassured girl and flew off. One more assignment and then she could return to Pitch and they could discuss more about Jack. Like how exactly to tell him that Jillian was his sister and that she was, for lack of a better term, "married" to Pitch Black.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hey guys! Here's the sixth chapter of "The Other Half." This is a few months after the events of chapter four. It's Jill's ninth birthday! Pitch acts really fluffy with Jill, but in my personal head canon, I don't think Pitch hates children. I think he is just bitter that he is forever cast as the bad guy. No one takes the time to actually talk to him without condemning him. No one, except Jill that is. I figure these next two chapters should be rather fluffy, because once Jillian reunites with Jack, angst will be abundant. Even in the "past" chapters, Jill and Pitch's friendship is about to hit some rocky waters. So prepare your feels because soon we are getting into the nitty-gritty of things. Read and Review, please! – Katheryn xx

Chapter Six

Jill was close to bursting with excitement. Today was her ninth birthday. Her mother and father were working hard to make sure today was perfect for the little girl. Even though there would be a noticeable hole in the happiness; a Jack shaped hole. Her mother still wasn't completely better; she would sometimes just sit in silence at night, fingers stroking Jack's baby blanket. Jill herself still missed her brother, but she was gradually moving on. Pitch was a big help in that effort.

Speaking of the King of Nightmares, after the festivities were over, he was meeting Jill again tonight to bestow upon her a birthday gift of his own. Although Jill's nightmares had faded about three months ago, she and Pitch had still continued their friendship. They spent nearly every night together, talking about their days and providing comfort to each other if necessary.

"Happy Birthday, sweetie," Jill's mother said, kissing her cheek. Her father echoed the sentiment before they all sat down to eat. Her mother had cooked Jill's favourite meal and one of their neighbors had baked the girl a cake, a _chocolate_ cake, which made it a real treat. Jill's father stood up to light the candle while her mother cleared away the remains of the meal to make more space. It was at that moment when Jill felt a familiar weight upon her shoulder.

"Happy Birthday, little Jill," Pitch's velvet voice came from behind her. Jill took in her parents' positions at the opposite end of the room before turning and hugging her friend tightly.

"You came early!" she exclaimed in a whisper.

"Of course, it is a rather important day after all," the Nightmare King chuckled. "You don't turn nine every day, do you?"

"Nope," Jill giggled before turning back to her parents, who were returning with the newly cleaned dishes and the cake.

"Hmm, chocolate cake," Pitch commented beside her. "Someone must think rather highly of you to bestow that sort of gift."

Jill giggled again and subtly poked his arm. Pitch let out a rather affronted sound in response, causing Jill to giggle even more.

"What are you giggling about over there, Jilly Bean?" her father asked with a smile on his face.

"Oh, nothing, Papa," she said sweetly. "Just thinking about something funny."

"Well, I think it might be time to start thinking about your wish, sweetheart," Jill's mother said with a smile. "Go on and blow out the candle, dear."

Jill thought long and hard. What exactly did she want to wish for? She wanted Jack back, yes, but that was impossible. Pitch placed a hand on her shoulder lightly and she got it.

She inhaled as much air as she could and blew it all out in a whoosh. The flame on the candle went out and her parents applauded. Pitch smiled next to her, clapping lightly as well.

JSVJSVJSVJSV

That night Jill bounced excitedly on her bed, waiting for Pitch to reappear. Apparently some other child was due for a quick nightmare and he'd had to rush off.

"Don't worry though, little Jill," he had said before vanishing. "I'll be back soon enough."

So Jill got ready for bed as usual, going through the motions with a certain vigor. Pitch had been teasing her about her birthday for weeks, always hinting at what he had gotten for her but always denying her the major details.

Her father kissed her forehead and said goodnight, closing the door behind him in what had become the new routine.

Jill kicked off the covers and pulled out her matches to light her candle. Her doll was tossed to the wayside as she watched the darkest corner of the room like a hawk.

Suddenly she was lifted up by the waist and twirled around the room. She giggled in delight before hugging Pitch around the neck.

"You're back!"

"Of course I am, silly," Pitch responded. "I promised to spend your birthday with you and it is still your birthday."

The Nightmare King sat upon the little girl's bed and set her down gently next to him. Then he quickly hid both hands behind him.

"Now seeing as it is still your birthday," he said with a perfect poker face. "I believe that there is some strange custom where the birthday girl receives gifts from family and friends. I'm not mistaken, am I? Perhaps it was only Christmas where special little girls get gifts."

Jill giggled again and bounced up onto her knees.

"No, gifts are for birthdays too, Pitch!"

"Ah, see," he chuckled. "I knew a clever girl like you would be able to help me out. Now did you get gifts from all of your family and friends?"

"No," Jill said very seriously, her face twisting into a sort of pout. "I think one friend may have forgotten."

Pitch made an affronted sound and his hand moved to rest above his heart.

"My word, what sort of lousy friend is this, forgetting to get such a darling girl a birthday present?" He smirked and met her gaze.

Jill fought to keep a straight face. He always looked so funny when he smirked like that.

"He's not a lousy friend, not really," Jill said looking up at Pitch. "He's actually really nice once you take the time to talk to him. He's my best friend."

Pitch lost the smirk as a look of wonder came into his gold eyes. His hand reached out to stroke the girl's hair as a genuine smile crossed his face.

"I think that you are his best friend too, little Jill. His only friend, actually."

Jill jumped up to hug her best friend tightly. In her mind, Pitch deserved more friends. He was so nice, at least to her. She was glad she'd met such a great friend.

"Now," Pitch said, withdrawing from the girl's hug, his hands still behind his back. "I believe that this friend of yours did actually have a present for you. Oh, I'm sure it is around here somewhere." He mimed turning around and searching frantically for something before popping back up. "Aha, here's the little devil. Knew I had it with me."

Jill laughed as Pitch turned back around with a small box in his hands.

"You'll have to forgive me if it isn't to your taste," Pitch said apologetically. "I've never been too great with understanding what little girls like. But for some reason, I knew you would love this."

Jill took the box and opened it. Inside was a locket, made of some sort of dark material. It was beautifully crafted, ornate and elegant without being gaudy. The chain felt as if it had been made of the most delicate of metals.

"Pitch, it is beautiful," Jill exclaimed, taking the locket out of the box and turning around. "Could you put it on me? It is so pretty. You made this?"

Pitch took the locket from her and opened the clasp. Then he refastened it around her neck before responding.

"Yes, I made it. It took some time, but I finally managed to crystallize the nightmare sand to just the right amount of durability. Only you will ever be able to open it."

"How did you manage to make it do that?" Jill said, turning back around her eyes wide with happiness and awe at what her friend did for her.

"Do you remember the nightmare you had last week? About being trapped in the forest and Jack trying to pull you under the water?" Jill nodded; that nightmare had been particularly vicious. Pitch had had to stay with her almost all night before she went back to sleep. "I kept some of the nightmare sand after you had woken up. That sand was the key ingredient to making this locket. The personal touch of your fear acts as a safeguard; whatever you put in that locket is for your eyes only. The locket won't open for anyone else."

Jill hugged Pitch again, her smile so wide it almost seemed like her face would split in two. Pitch chuckled and whispered "Happy Birthday, Jill."

"How did you think of the locket?" Jill asked, sitting back down. "It is so perfect and beautiful; it must have taken you a long time to think of it."

"Actually, it just came to me. It was as if I had seen something like it before, but I can't quite recall where. The second it appeared in my mind, though, I couldn't stop thinking about it. Making it for you seemed to help though. I'm glad you like it, dearest Jill."

"It's the best present ever!"

JSVJSVJSV

A few hours later saw Jill fighting sleep with everything she had. It had been the best birthday ever, even if Jack hadn't been there to share it with her. Jill had just gotten done telling Pitch about the chocolate cake and how her father had picked her up and danced around the room with her while her mother clapped and smiled in the background.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" Jill said suddenly, jolting up slightly before falling back against her pillow. Pitch was sitting on the edge of her bed, watching her knowingly. She was about to fall asleep at any moment. "Do you want to know what I wished for?"

Pitch's smile faded for a moment before leaning forward to kiss her forehead. "Oh Jill, don't you know that you're not supposed to tell what you wished for? Then they won't come true."

"R-really," Jill yawned. Her eyes felt so heavy and she blinked an awful lot. "O-okay then. I won't tell; I really want this one to come true."

"Well, I hope it does, Jill," Pitch replied, tucking the little girl in as she drifted off. "A princess like you deserves to have all of her wishes come true."

"Mm, 'night Pitch."

"Goodnight, Jill."

As Jill snuggled into her pillow, she thought of her wish once more. If she could have one wish come true, she wanted it to be this one.

"I wish that Pitch and I will stay together forever."

Closing author note: Jill's wish is not meant in a romantic sense. At this point, she means she wants to remain friends with Pitch forever. Jill's wish comes true though, in a more powerful way than she can imagine. :)


	7. Chapter 7

AN: So here we are ladies and gentlemen. It is just about time for the big sibling reunion between Jillian and Jack. Also, just a side note about last chapter: the locket Pitch gave Jill is _not_ the same locket with his daughter's picture in it. I was pretty sure I was clear on that, but Jill's locket is just based off of Pitch's locket with his daughter. By the way, I think I finally figured out the ending, so this story has an actual plot now. :) Read and Review! –Katheryn xoxo

Chapter Seven

Jillian took her time crossing the few blocks separating Cupcake's home from her next assignment. This young girl was named Pippa. She was also coming into her maturity with a small crush. Hopefully, the object of her affections was like Cupcake's on Jamie; she didn't like using her gift to break affection towards another. But if a child was crushing on someone older than them, Jillian had to lessen the connection between the two of them.

Pippa was a rather intelligent child, with long brown hair. She reminded Jillian of herself back when she had been a child. They were currently sitting up in Pippa's green bedroom, the two girls seated on Pippa's daybed.

"So how are you today, Pippa? Did you sleep alright?" Jillian started the conversation, smiling sweetly at the girl. She knew there had been no nightmares; after all, she had been keeping Pitch occupied all night.

"Yes, ma'am," Pippa said with a smile. "I had nothing but good dreams. Can you thank Sandy for me?"

"Of course I can sweetie," Jillian replied. "So anything new going on? I admit, I'm rather new to this part of the world." Ok so that wasn't technically true, but she hadn't been in the actual town part of Burgess in quite a while.

"umm, not much," Pippa hedged. "Ever since the Guardians defeated Pitch, things have calmed down. It is almost like things have gone back to normal, but…"

"But what, Pippa?" And here it comes.

"Things have changed somehow." Pippa's head ducked down slightly, her cheeks colouring much like Cupcake's did.

Jillian took Pippa's hand and used her other to gently pull the girl's face up.

"What do you mean, things have changed?"

"I don't know, it's just…" she paused. "What he did that day was really brave and I just, I just really admire him for it."

I really admire him. Jillian understood the meaning behind those words. Pippa did indeed have a crush on this boy; she just didn't realize that her 'admiration' was slowly becoming much more than that.

"Who is he, Pippa? This brave boy you admire?" Jillian asked, looking interested but not like she had been trying to lure the young girl to the topic.

"Jamie Bennett."

JSVJSVJSVJSV

Crap. This is bad. Those two thoughts were all that circulated in Jillian's head as she walked through the forest in Burgess. Both of her assignments had developing crushes on young Jamie Bennett. In some ways, this was much worse than one of them crushing on an older child or teenager. Because now, instead of letting the girls' affections run their course, she would have to try to figure out which girl Jamie liked better and, in the end, one of the little girls would be left unhappy.

Jillian had always hated this part of her job. Sometimes childhood affections weren't always for the best and that was when she needed to intervene, instead of nurture. And breaking bonds, even if the ones that are just the smallest things, is never a good experience. Both for Jillian and the one getting the bond broken.

The affection of a child is generally a fickle thing. But at the same time, a child's love can endure the length and breadth of time itself. It is rarely very serious, but it can be one of the strongest types of love in the world. Sibling bonds, affection for parent, even childhood sweethearts. All were proof that a child's love was a strong and valuable thing. And it always broke Jillian's heart when she had to sever that love, that connection.

Jillian understood why the two girls had both "picked" Jamie as the object of their shared affections. Jamie had indeed been very brave when facing down Pitch. He had shown himself to be a mature young man that day and, well, girls do start thinking about boys in a romantic sense long before boys themselves reach that point.

'_But the fact remains that one of these girls is going to get her heart broken,'_ Jillian thought to herself. Jillian may have been thinking a few years ahead, but perhaps that was for the best. After all, given a few years to grow and expand, a crush could turn into serious love by the time the trio were teenagers. And that is when things would go bad; especially if both Cupcake and Pippa decided they still wanted Jamie.

So lost in her thoughts was Jillian, that she didn't notice where her feet were leading her until they hit the edge of a surface that was rather harder than the forest floor. Jillian's breath caught and her very slowly beating heart seemed to stutter for a moment.

It was the lake. The one from her childhood. The one that Jack died in.

Jillian jumped back slightly from the offending body of water. She hadn't been near the lake since Jack died, not even when…. Jillian shook that particular memory out of her head. She'd rather not think about that night ever again. Jillian pushed back a few wayward strands of her hair and lifted the hem of her gown before turning around.

Only to see a large and curved wooden staff staring her in the face.

A young boy of about eighteen years stood before her. He had spiky white hair and ice blue eyes that seemed to pierce through her own. He wore a blue hoodie, with frost covering the shoulders and hood and a pair of brown pants that resembled skinny jeans. His eyes widened as he seemed to take in her appearance as well. Both parties knew each other; they knew each other extremely well, even after 315 years apart.

"Jack." Jillian breathed, unable to believe it.

"Jill."


	8. Chapter 8

AN: So we're time skipping a bit again. Mostly because the good stuff in Jillian's past doesn't happen until she is about 14-15. Anyway, right now she is about 10; she and Pitch are still friends, but drama is beginning to encroach on their happy little bubble. Hold on tightly because this little baby is about to spiral into the land of death, heartbreak, and betrayals. Also, I have posted a picture of Jillian on my tumblr page. Just remove the spaces: fearandnightmares. tumblr post/ 38386918918 /updated-and-better-version-of-my-rotg-oc. Read and Review please. –Katheryn xoxo

Chapter Eight

Tears blurred Jill's vision as she ran through the woods. She tried to bat away the tree limbs, but some of the branches still managed to hit her in the face. Jill didn't feel the pain, not really, as she continued blindly through the woods.

It couldn't be true. Not so soon after Jack's death. Jill didn't believe it, would not believe it. Somewhere inside, she knew she was in denial, but she'd deal with that later. Right now, she just needed her best friend. She needed to find Pitch.

Jill had never asked Pitch where he lived during the day when there was too much light for him to be out and about. She figured that he lived somewhere in the woods, though; the forest was always plenty dark, no matter how brightly the sun was shining.

Unfortunately, Jill forgot that Pitch wasn't the only entity to be afraid of in these woods. A wolf's howl met Jill's ears, causing a chill to go down her spine. It sounded close, too close for Jill to be comfortable. She slowed down, listening with all of her might.

The howl sounded again, this time a lot closer and with more howls following it. It was a pack, out on the hunt. And the prey was Jill.

Jill began running again, as fast as her legs could go. She didn't even look to see where she was going, fear flooding her entire being. Oh she knew better! She knew that the wolves would be out, especially at this time of year. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Jill's foot caught suddenly and she fell to the dirt. Gasping, she pushed herself up, or tried to at least. Her foot was stuck in a small hole in the ground, probably a groundhog den or a rabbit warren. Jill whimpered slightly, wiggling her ankle around to try and dislodge it from the hole.

The wolves were fast approaching; she could hear the twigs snap under their heavy paws. Jill tugged and tugged with all her might, desperate to get out. All that accomplished was making her ankle sear with pain and Jill bit back tears.

A warm breath hit her neck and Jill turned around to see a pair of bright yellow eyes staring at her. More breaths reached her from where she sat, stuck, stranded. The wolves had found her.

Jill clenched her hand around her locket as the lead wolf growled. He seemed to lean back as if to pounce upon the ten year old. Jill closed her eyes and screamed.

"PITCH!"

A mass of black and gray shadows filled the small forested area and a chilling growl, one more menacing than that of the lead wolf's, was let loose. The pack of wolves whimpered before scampering off, clearly not wishing to deal with this newest predator.

A hand fell upon Jill's shoulder, causing the young girl to open her eyes again. Standing before her was Pitch, and he didn't look happy. His gold eyes were clouded with anger and… was that a hint of worry? The boogeyman helped Jill to her feet and sat down on a nearby boulder, his eyes still slightly glaring at the girl.

"Thank you, Pitch," Jill said in a small voice. Her head was down; she had angered him. She didn't know how exactly he would react.

"What were you thinking?"

Jill looked up at his harsh tone. Pitch's hands were clenched upon the boulder and they appeared to be almost shaking.

"Do you understand what would have happened if I had been unable to reach you in time?" he continued. "Jill, I _know_ that you know better than to go off into the woods alone at this time of year, at this time of _night_ for pity's sake. Jill, those wolves would have torn you apart, regardless of the fact that you are a child. You would have _died_, Jill, do you understand?" By this point he had reached Jill and his hands were resting upon her shoulders. He had crouched down to reach her level and he was staring straight into her eyes.

A tear fell down Jill's face and she sniffled slightly. Pitch recoiled slightly before reaching out to wipe away the tear.

"I-I was lo-looking for you," Jill admitted in a shaky voice. "I-I was up-upset; I-I just wanted to talk to you!" she wailed, full out crying at this point.

"Jill, Jill," Pitch said, pulling her into his lap. "Don't cry, sweetie. I didn't mean to yell, but I was worried. You have to understand that. Please stop crying, sweetie."

"I-I'm not crying be-because you yelled," Jill corrected, still crying. "P-Pitch, m-my mom is sick. The- the doctors… they kee-keep saying…." She threw her arms around the Nightmare King and sobbed harder, burying her face into his robe.

"Pitch, they are saying that my mom is going to d-die."

Pitch tensed slightly before wrapping his arms tighter around the distraught girl. He hummed a lullaby into her ear as the moon shone down upon the two.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: And here we go, the continuation of the Jack/Jillian reunion; and the reveal of Jillian's relationship with Pitch. Here is when we really start descending into some rather angsty territory. On another note, though, I am currently thinking of expanding this story into a series. I am currently planning a prequel (about Jillian and Pitch before the events of this story, but after Jillian becomes a Legendary), a one-off, and a sequel. But I'd like your opinions on if you would like to see any of those, so I've set up a poll on my profile. The one-off is definitely going to happen, mostly because it will explain the epilogue of this story. But that won't be for a while yet. :) Sorry for the long author's note. Read and Review! – Katheryn xoxo

Chapter Nine

Jack drew his staff away from his sister's face as a large smile crossed his own. She was alive; his baby sister was _alive_.

She looked different. Granted the last time he'd seen her was just before he'd drowned all those three hundred years ago. Obviously she had grown up, but her physical appearance had changed drastically. Her once lanky hair had curled slightly and now shone in the natural light, and looked incredibly clean, like Jack's did now. The former chestnut hue of her locks had transformed into a pale pink shade. Her brown eyes, once a perfect match to his own, had also changed; now they were a deep purple. But Jack could still see his beloved baby sister, even with all of the changes.

Jillian herself had seen Jack many times over the years, but now she could see where Jack Frost differed from Jackson Overland. With white hair and blue eyes, Jack did indeed resemble the winter season, all white Christmas and frostbite. But the fun loving boy from her childhood still looked back at her from his eyes.

"Jill you're alive!" Jack exclaimed, jumping slightly in glee.

"In a way," Jillian smiled fondly. "I'm a spirit of Childhood, like you. And I go by 'Jillian' now."

JSVJSVJSV

Jack and Jillian sat together for hours, talking about everything that had gone on in their respective pasts. Well, almost everything. There was one subject that had been noticeably skipped over in the siblings' conversation. Pitch.

Jillian knew that she would have to tell Jack about her relationship with the Nightmare King; it was just… she didn't know. She had just gotten her elder brother back, and she knew that Jack wouldn't react well to hearing how close she was to Pitch. Especially after the whole debacle with the Guardians. But she didn't like keeping secrets from Jack so early into their renewed relationship. She just had to swallow her nerves and get it over with.

"Jack," the pink-haired girl started. "There's something more about my past that you should probably know."

"Hold that thought, Jill," Jack said, nearly cutting her off. Jillian followed his gaze to the sky. The northern lights were up and shining brilliantly through the slowly darkening sky; the Guardians had called a meeting.

Jillian stood up and brushed the dirt from her dress. Jack needed to go; it was probably for the best. Her news could wait a bit longer; at least, it could wait until she got an opportunity to talk to Pitch about how best to broach the subject of their relationship to Jack. She _really_ wanted Pitch to be by her side when they revealed the truth.

"I'll see you around then, Jack," she said, before starting back out of the forest.

A hand caught hers and she felt a wave of air hit her. Jillian's feet left the ground and she looked up in a panic.

"Where are you going, Jill?" Jack was pulling her into the air, with the help of his old friend Wind, of course. He pulled her up to his level with a grin and the wind directed the pair in the direction of the North Pole. "You can come with; I'm sure North and the others won't mind."

'_Oh yes they would,' _Jillian thought. The other Guardians knew about her and Pitch; they'd known for quite a long time. Needless to say, they weren't Jillian's biggest fans. Aside from Sandy.

"Jack," Jillian said, trying to get his attention. "I can't go to the North Pole all of the sudden like this. I- well, I- I have someone waiting for me back at my home." That someone being Pitch. She had hoped to be back a lot earlier today; after he was turned on by the fearlings, Jillian had no wish to leave her lover alone with the Nightmares for too long.

"Come on, Jill," Jack goaded, Wind increasing its speed as they approached the Pole. "It'll be alright. You'll see. And besides, maybe next time you can bring this 'someone' along with us."

Jillian sighed. She wanted to believe Jack, but he wouldn't feel the same way once he knew who Jillian's "someone" was. Once he knew, Jack wouldn't make the same offer again. And Jack would know the truth soon enough.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Hey guys here's chapter 10. Sorry it is a bit late; my schedule got a little wonky and it might be a bit before I get back on the Monday/Friday update schedule. School is kind of crazy right now. But I will continue to update this story as quickly as possible. I have it all plotted out, it is just a matter of actually writing the chapters. I am completely adamant about not abandoning this story, so rest assured this story will be completed come hell or high water.

So, this chapter again skips a bit in Jill's past, but I felt like this was necessary to get out of the way quickly as it will hold some weight on the plot. Also, Sandy is going to play a bit of an important role in the lives of Pitch and Jillian; at this point in the story, Pitch and Sandy are coexisting and get along at times, but they are still considered rivals. But as they are rather similar when it comes to what they do for (or to) the children, I figured they had to have had some sort of interaction, even if it was just Sandy showing up after a child's nightmare.

Last note here, I compare Pitch's behavior around Jill to that of the Guardians a few times in this chapter. I'm not saying that Pitch _is _a Guardian, but he does protect Jill in his own way. Also, this may be a good time to brush up on the concept of foreshadowing. *wink* Lol.

As always, all reviews are welcomed and appreciated and a special thank you to Anna and LoveWritingStories, who are my top reviewers so far. :) –Katheryn xoxo

Chapter Ten

It was raining. Somehow the cloud free skies had transformed into a dark and dreary blanket that seemingly covered all of Burgess village. There was a chill in the air and it seemed as though the very Earth itself was mourning the latest loss in the small village.

Jill sat at her window, clothed in a black gown and her chestnut hair pulled back from her face in a small bun. She fiddled with her fingers as she stared out into the drizzle, not truly seeing anything outside of her window.

It happened. It had actually happened. Jill simply couldn't believe it, _refused _to believe it. But today, today she could not ignore the truth. Her mother was dead. Just like Jack.

It was nearly time for the funeral. Jill's father sat in the other room with friends and family who had gathered at the house to give their condolences. Jill had stayed there for only about ten minutes before she retreated to her room, unable to handle everyone's grief and worries about what kind of young woman Jill would become without a mother to teach her how to be "a proper lady." They were already discussing her marriage prospects, even as her father pronounced that she was far too young to be eligible for marriage.

Jill felt a comforting presence at her back just before Pitch's arm wrapped around her. The ten year old relaxed slightly and closed her eyes, just taking in the security and calm Pitch provided.

The Nightmare King didn't say a word; he knew that no words would be able to take away Jill's pain. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her as she turned to hug him, comforting this child who understood him better than anyone else ever had. She had been there for him all these past two years and now it was his turn to return the favour. He owed her that much, as a thanks for believing in him and for talking to him like he was a person, not some monster who didn't deserve any sort of sympathy.

"Sandy sends his condolences, little one," Pitch finally spoke, remembering the message the Sandman had tracked him down to give the grieving girl. "He apologizes for being unable to be here for you but says that he'll come by and visit as soon as he can."

"That's nice of him," Jill responded, her face still buried in Pitch's robe. Her voice sounded so much more fragile than Pitch wanted to hear. Even at ten years old, Jill was one of the strongest people Pitch had ever met. "If you see him before I do, can you tell him I said 'thanks?'"

"Of course, sweetheart."

The two of them stood there in silence as Jill turned to once again face the window. She reached out a still slightly childlike hand and took hold of Pitch's. He squeezed slightly as Jill's father came in to fetch her. It was time.

The pair of friends exited the small bedroom and then the house as the procession of grieving relations headed toward the village cemetery. Jill and Pitch brought up the rear, the young girl still clutching the Nightmare King's hand.

Pitch stayed with Jill throughout the ceremony, a stalwart pillar of strength for the distraught girl. In a way, he was behaving like a Guardian; as much as he hated the comparison, he couldn't deny the fact that he would protect little Jill with his life. She was one of the very few who believed in him anymore, and he needed her as much as she needed him.

He dreaded the day when Jill would grow up, when she would stop believing in all of the "fairy stories" of her youth. She was ten years old; he's had two years with her and he was already running out of time with her, with his brave little princess, the only person he truly considered his friend. Sure, he and the Sandman had a somewhat friendly relationship at times, but Jill had been there unwaveringly since that fateful night just two weeks after her brother's death. Truly he didn't understand why she hadn't been frightened of him, why she had bothered trying to be friends with him, even now. She knew what he was, what he did to all of the other children who, somewhere inside, still feared the Boogeyman and his faithful nightmares. He had made it very clear that he wouldn't stop scaring the children just because he happened to be friends with one. Sandy had rolled his eyes, but then shrugged as if to say "Whatever."

Pitch looked down at Jill, a concern look on his face as she squeezed his hand once more. Her slowly taming chestnut hair was plastered to her face due to the unyielding drizzle of the rain. It still wasn't enough to hide the tears streaking down her face. She sniffled suddenly, a bit too forcefully to be just from the crying. Pitch frowned; she was going to catch a cold if the rain didn't let up.

That was another thing. These sudden bouts of almost parental concern. It was strange; Pitch did not recall ever having a child of his own and yet…. And yet his infrequent moments of concern felt natural to him, as if somewhere, at some time, he had needed to feel such fatherly concern. But Jill didn't feel like a daughter to him; just a rather young friend who at times seemed wise beyond her years. Perhaps it was just due to his almost Guardian-like state when it came to the ten year old, but he had never seen Sandy and his thrice-accursed _comrades_ act in such a way. But then again, Pitch didn't think Man in Moon's precious Guardians actually took much time out of their days to interact with the children they swore to protect.

Finally it was time for Jill to say her last farewells to the most important woman in her life. She tightened her grasp on Pitch's hand, looking up at him subtly, eyes pleading with him to not make her go up there alone. Pitch nodded solemnly and they made their way over to the simple wooden coffin.

The rain had slowed some as Jill stared at her mother's final resting place and the coffin that would be her eternal bed. Her unoccupied hand placed a zinnia entwined with a cyclamen upon the coffin. Her hand rested on the wood as her tears increased in their intensity. Her brother was gone and now so was her mother. Jill just didn't understand why.

"Goodbye mother," she whispered softly. "I hope you find Jack. May the two of you find peace." And if there had been any believers at that funeral, they would have seen two Michaelmas Daisies appear, one made of black sand, the other of golden.

Ending Author's Note: I emphasized the flowers for their particular meanings. Here is a guide as to what each flower means:

Zinnia: I mourn your absence

Cylamen: Goodbye

Michaelmas Daisy: Farewell


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Slowly getting back on track guys. :) Anyway, I'm glad that you guys are enjoying this story so far; you have no idea how happy all of your support and feedback make me. So we've reached the moment of truth: How will Jack find out about Pitch and Jillian and how will he take the news? Let's find out shall we? Reviews make me happy and inspire me to write more! Especially now that we are descending into the nitty-gritty of this story. :) -Katheryn xx

Chapter Eleven

Jillian shivered as she and Jack approached North's workshop. It was freezing, which was understandable considering how far north they were. But Jillian had never liked cold weather; she only been up here for maybe a minute and she was already wishing for warmth. But Jack seemed to thrive in it, which made sense. He was the Spirit of Winter, after all.

Wind set the two down gently on the balcony of North's study. Jack pushed open the glass doors and entered the room, Jillian trailing behind him. North's study was cozy and she could only imagine how amazing the rest of the workshop was; she wished she was here under better circumstances. Once the Guardians saw her, things wouldn't be very cheerful.

Jillian stopped in the doorway, watching as Jack was welcomed by the Guardians. North clapped him on the back with a laugh and Toothiana hugged the frost-haired boy tightly, trying to get a look at his pearly whites all the while. Bunnymund and Jack shared some sort of "bro-greeting" and Sandy waved.

The golden being's eyes fell on Jillian and his eyes widened. Jillian held a finger up to her lips; no one knew that she and the Sandman had been friends for almost as long as Pitch had been in Jillian's life. It was better that way; Sandy was a Guardian and Jillian was the Boogeyman's lover. It was something they all knew the others wouldn't understand.

"Hey guys," Jack said suddenly. "You'll never guess who I found today."

Jillian tensed as Jack walked over to where she was still standing in the doorway. He held out his hand saying "Come on, Jill. Come meet my friends."

All eyes fell on her as the Cupid walked into the room, head held high, no fear or anxiety showing on her face. Pitch would have been proud, had he been there with her.

Bunnymund's paw moved to his trusty boomerang as he growled "What the devil is _she_ doing here, mate?"

"Oh Jack," Tooth sighed, shaking her head. "You shouldn't have brought her here. Don't you know who she is?"

"Yeah, I do," Jack exclaimed, hand tightening around Jillian's, ready to defend her. "She's my baby sister."

"WHAT?!" North, Tooth, and Bunny shouted, different levels of disbelief on their faces.

Another smaller hand gripped Jillian's and she looked down to see Sandy, holding her hand and smiling reassuringly. She smiled back and squeezed slightly, thanking him for the support. Then she turned to face the other three Guardians.

"Jill is my sister," Jack reiterated, frustration on his face. "She's the one I died saving, the reason Manny chose me."

"Well, she's certainly repaid the debt nicely," Bunnymund scoffed. "Really appreciated what your brother did for ya, didn't you, Jillian St. Valentine? Or is it Jillian Black now?"

"Jillian Black?" Jack asked. "What are you talking about?"

Jillian's lips tightened and her eyes teared up slightly. This was the last way she wanted Jack to find out.

"We're talking about her…ehm… significant other, Jack," Tooth said, a bit uncomfortably.

"Significant other?"

It was time. She had to say something before this went any further.

"Jack," she started slowly. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you. Jack, I-."

"Your sister is in love with the bloody Boogeyman, mate." Bunnymund cut her off, throwing his paws in the air. "She's Pitch's girl."

Jillian looked at Jack, her inner anxiety finally showing on her face. Damn that rabbit; why couldn't he just leave well enough alone and let her tell Jack. She knew she should have said something before they got here.

Jack stood there as if frozen, no pun intended. Bunny's words echoed in his mind, over and over again. _Pitch's girl. Pitch's girl. Pitch's girl. _No. There was no way. It was impossible.

"Come on, Kangaroo, that's just crazy. There has to be some kind of mistake. Jill wouldn't get involved with a psycho like Pitch. My sister is smarter than that."

"Ask her yourself, mate." Bunny said in a sober tone.

Jillian flinched as Jack turned toward her, his eyes begging her to deny it. But she couldn't; she didn't want to, either. She wasn't ashamed of her feelings for Pitch; he had been there for her for the past three centuries. He had never forsaken her, so she would not denounce him. Not even for Jack.

"Jack, I-I tried to tell you before," Jillian started. "When I told you that I had someone waiting for me…. Jack, that someone is Pitch. Jack, it is all true, everything Bunnymund just said. I love Pitch, he loves me. We are together; we have been for a long time actually. I am Pitch's girl and I'm not ashamed of that."

Jack moved away from Jillian as quickly as he could. His eyes were wide and slowly filling with anger. His hands clenched into fists at his sides as he stared at her. Her face was filled with remorse, not for loving Pitch, but because Jack had found out about them in this way, because Jack was hurt by this.

"Jill," he let out through gritted teeth. "What do you mean, you love him? He's a monster, Jill; he doesn't deserve love."

Jillian gasped before anger appeared in her eyes. Jack was upset, she knew that, but that did not give him the right to judge who did and did not deserve love.

"Everyone deserves love, Jack," she proclaimed. "Even Pitch. _Especially_ Pitch. You have no idea what he's been through, brother. What we've been through _together_. Jack, you have to understand-."

"I don't understand, Jill!" the Guardian of Fun shouted. "I don't understand how you can love a monster like him, how you can stay with him. I don't understand why you even _chose_ Pitch. Why is he so special? Why can't you just find someone else, someone better?"

"Because he's my Other Half," Jillian finally admitted.

The Guardians gasped. Toothiana's hands came up to cover her mouth and Bunnymund looked like he'd just been told that he truly was a kangaroo. North's hand came up to clasp a ring hanging on a chain from his neck. Jillian's eyes focused on the motion; so he hadn't forgotten. Good, perhaps North would help her out; after all, he understood better than almost anyone else exactly what the Other Half bond meant.

"What does that even mean?" Jack asked, frustration still showing on his face.

"Jack, the Other Half bond is one of the strongest bonds that can exist between two legendary Spirits," Tooth explained. "It only happens once in a Spirit's life, or so I've heard. North would know more about it than I would." She added, looking over at North.

North hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"Is very special kind of bond, Jack. Very powerful. If what Jillian says is true, then there is truly nothing we can do. If it is true, Pitch and Jillian cannot be broken apart."

"Well, how do you know there is this magical bond between you and Pitch, Jill?" Jack asked in exasperation. "How do you know that he isn't just using you?"

Anger filled Jillian's face. She could understand why Jack was angry, but now he had gone too far. Pitch would never do that to Jillian; he hadn't even tried in 315 years, he wouldn't start now.

"How do I know?" Jillian said quietly. "How do I know? I'm a Cupid, Jack, a Spirit of Love. I'm pretty sure I can recognize an 'Other Half' bond. Especially when it involves someone I deeply care for."

"Care for? Jill, don't you know what he's done? To my friends, to Sandy. To the children. Jill if you can forgive him, then I don't know if I can be around you anymore. Please Jill; just let him go." Jack begged.

Jillian blinked back her tears and removed her hand from Sandy's. She began to leave before stopping in the doorway.

"I do know what he's done, Jack. I don't agree with it, but I also know everything Pitch has suffered through since the end of the Dark Ages. So yes, I do forgive him, because he needs someone on his side. And even if you hate me Jack, I won't leave him. No matter what happens, come what may, I'll be by his side through it all."

And with one last glance at her newly found and now lost again brother, Jillian left the North Pole, tears in her eyes but no second-thoughts about her final words.

Ending AN: I know Jack may seem like a petulant child, but he did just find out his baby sister is in a relationship with Pitch Black, whom he only sees as a villain. Not to mention, he was fairly young when he died. So I figured his emotions are still somewhat volatile, especially after some of his actions in the film. Also, I will go more in depth about North's ring and how he knows about the Other Half bond (did you notice my clever use of the title lol?). Some backstories are going to be changed slightly, but I'm trying to stay as true to canon as possible. Reviews are forever appreciated. :) -K


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Sorry this is a bit late guys. I had meant to have it done sooner, but stuff came up and then the new episode of "Once Upon a Time" broke my feels a bit. But here's the chapter, despite all the obstacles. I almost broke the pattern. I really wanted to post the chapter where Jillian, Pitch, and Jack all meet, but this chapter is back to the past again. Sorry guys. This chapter goes into Pitch's point of view a little bit, much like chapter ten did, so hope I got him mostly IC.

I would also just like to take this moment to thank all of you for your feedback. Seriously these are like the best reviews I have ever gotten. I appreciate every single review and I am grateful for every moment that you take out of your days to send me your thoughts. :) So, there was a little confusion about the whole "Sandy and Pitch being 'friends'" thing. Sandy and Pitch aren't exactly friends; it is more like they tolerate each other's presence in Jillian's life. Sandy knows what Pitch means to Jillian and Pitch understands that Sandy is one of her best friends and that he is just as important as Pitch is. As for why Pitch "killed" Sandy, that will be addressed in a couple of chapters. Let's just say "fallaces sunt rerum species." *wink* ~Katheryn xoxo

Chapter Twelve

Pitch arrived at Jill's home a bit later than usual. He'd been working though, so it there wasn't much he could've done about it. Even if the children couldn't see him (apart from his little Jill, of course), he was still fairly busy at this point in time, especially during this night, the night of Samhain, or as it was beginning to be called now "All Hallow's Eve." So the children's fears were ripe in the air, providing him the opportunity to give them whatever nightmares he could. After all, this was, in a way, a night for him to do his job properly without Sandy interfering too much.

On his way to Jill's, however, he had run into the true Spirit of Samhain. Sam didn't give him any trouble, though, since technically Pitch's nightmares kept Sam's holiday alive. Pitch shuddered slightly as he thought about the creepy little kid with the broken lollipop. Pitch enjoyed fear, no doubt about that, he _was_ the King of Nightmares after all, but even he had to admit that Sam took his "holiday" a bit too far sometimes. Causing fear was one thing; irreparable trauma or even causing harm was another. Pitch had a feeling Man in Moon would end up taking extreme measures against Sam soon enough.

In a way, he already had. There had been rumours over the years of a new spirit possibly taking over Sam's holiday. Jakola Tern seemed to be much like Sam, but was intent on making All Hallow's Eve into something a bit more enjoyable for the children. Tricks and Treats were being given out and the children were starting to dress up in fun ways on the night of October 31st. Sam hated Jakola, but personally, Pitch preferred her over the slightly malicious child spirit.

Pitch crept through the shadows, sliding under the door of Jill's home before slinking his way over to her room. Her father was fast asleep and it seemed like Sandy had taken pity on the poor man. His dreams were simple, images of his family whole and hale once more, but it seemed like that was all the man really wanted anymore. Pitch left him alone; the man had enough stress in life and deserved a good dream every now and again.

The moment Pitch entered Jill's room, he could tell that something was wrong. Sandy was still there for one; usually the little golden man would be up in the sky, the best vantage point for sending pleasant dreams to the many children under his protection. Pitch's other indication was the fact that Jill was crying, not sobbing, but a slow river of tears was coursing down her cheeks.

Pitch's fist clenched at the sight. A boy from the village had been giving the brown-haired girl some trouble lately; if he had done anything to hurt Jill, he would suffer the _worst_ nightmares imaginable.

"Jill, what happened?" Pitch asked lowly, moving over to her side. He nodded at Sandy, who was seated on her other side, a small hand resting lightly on one of Jill's. Pitch and Sandy's relationship was far from what it used to be, but Jill mended that gap just the tiniest bit. Both of them cared deeply for the brave little girl sitting between them and both would do whatever they could to keep her safe.

Jill moved her hand from Sandy's for a moment to wrap her arms around her dearest friend.

Golden dream sand began to form images above Sandy's head as he communicated with Pitch. Two forms identifying themselves as Pitch and Jill formed, and then it transformed into a picture of Jill and some random boy; he looked the one giving Jill all of that trouble. The boy was saying something and gesturing wildly before the figure of Jill grew visibly upset and ran off, the boy laughing all the while.

"Davy was picking on me again," Jill said, tearfully. "He kept saying that I was just looking for attention because of what happened to Jack and Mum. He said that I was an attention-hog and that Jack and Mum probably died because of me. And it's _true! _At least in Jack's case."

Pitch tensed. So this "Davy" _was_ the reason his little Jill was so upset. Playing on her fears like that…. Normally Pitch would applaud the boy for such an act, but Jill was involved. The Boogeyman wasn't sure why, perhaps it was due to how much he cared for the eleven year old, but Jill's fear had begun to taste somehow sour to him. It was losing its original flavor and being replaced with a less than savoury tang.

"I don't understand children," Pitch said lowly. "You can be the best of friends and the worst of enemies depending on the day. If I remember correctly, you mentioned Davy used to idolize your brother. Why would he turn on you now?"

Jill ducked her head down, hiding her face behind her hair. She seemed almost embarrassed or ashamed. Pitch didn't like it.

"Sweetie, why are you hiding from me?" he asked her. "What is it? You can tell me anything, you know that."

Sandy reached over and squeezed the young girl's hand. Pitch had nearly forgotten the little golden man was still there. For some reason, it irked him that Jill could tell Sandy about whatever was bothering her, but hesitated to confide in him.

"Jill?"

"I told him about you."

Pitch froze. Jill had never told anyone about her "imaginary friend;" she knew that no one would believe it. The Boogeyman was a passing fancy, a childish fantasy long since forgotten by nearly all children.

"Why?"

"Because he kept making me mad, saying that my All Hallow's Eve costume was stupid. He said that only witches dressed the way I was, that maybe I was a witch in disguise and that was why Jack and Mama died. That I killed them because I was a nasty little brat who wanted to distract people from my witchcraft. So I snapped and I told him that I wasn't dressed like a witch. I was dressed like you, the fearsome Nightmare King with stallions of black sand who knew all of your deepest fears and hid in the darkest corners of your room in order to _strike,_" she pounced on Pitch, who laughed slightly, "at just the right moment, as soon as you guard is at its weakest."

Pitch sighed as Jill finished her story. Internally, he was touched by Jill's idea for her costume. Truly none had ever thought to dress as him for such a frightful holiday, no matter how fitting it would have been. However, he was also concerned that Jill's display would cause more problems for her than just Davy tormenting her.

"Jill, thank you for such an honor; truly you didn't have to do something such a thing," Pitch started before brushing a piece of dark hair out of her face. "But you must be more careful; I don't want people to become suspicious of you; things are getting dangerous, especially for young girls dressed all in black." He hinted with a small smirk, ruffling her hair.

She squirmed away with a giggle before sobering and looking at Pitch with a serious expression.

"I just wanted them to believe in you again, Pitch." He froze again, eyes widening. "I mean, I know that you probably did some bad things before, but surely you deserve another chance. Sandy thinks there's still some good in you too, even if he won't admit it." She stuck her tongue out at the Dream Keeper, who responded just as childishly. "I wanted them to believe, Pitch. I thought maybe then you wouldn't be so sad."

He truly didn't deserve such a sweet girl as his friend. Truthfully, most would probably say he didn't deserve a friend at all, but Jill…. She was truly the kindest soul he'd ever met. He hugged her tightly, subtly sending off a cloud of nightmare dust in the direction of Davy's house. He wouldn't have a peaceful night's sleep for a while; by the end of the week, Davy would be begging Jill for forgiveness. Then it was up to her whether the boy would receive any sort of mercy from him.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Ok seriously, you guys are amazing! I don't think I have ever gotten such great reviews, like ever. I'm really glad that you all are enjoying this story so much; honestly, I was really worried when I first started this, especially since it features an "OC."

So I think I have the reasoning behind Pitch "killing" Sandy almost figured out. It will make sense (at least I hope it does) and Pitch and Jillian won't break up, but she will be rather angry with him. But that won't be for a few more chapters yet, so no worries.

I haven't gone into Jillian's domain much (or at all really), so I figured that this chapter would be a good time to show it off a bit. I picked Paris because that is usually considered a very romantic city and it just seemed to fit. We also get to see Jillian's little cherub helpers. The tension is beginning to thicken, so let's see what happens next? Sorry for the cavity causing fluff between Jillian and Pitch; Jack just needed to see the truth of Pitch and Jillian for himself. Reviews are much appreciated! – Katheryn xoxo

Chapter Thirteen

Jillian fell backwards onto her bed in her domain. Paris could always lift her spirits, much like Pitch could. But this time, the ever present feeling of romanticism couldn't pull the Cupid out of her melancholy.

Her visit to the Pole had been disastrous. She knew that Jack wouldn't react well to the truth about her and Pitch, but that didn't mean his rejection hurt any less. In a way, it had hurt more because of the look that had been present in Jack's eyes. Like he couldn't even stand to look at her anymore. Like he couldn't trust her anymore.

Maybe he couldn't.

A fluttering sounded by Jillian's ear and she felt something soft brush lightly against her cheek. One of her cherubs was hovering lightly near the Cupid, violet eyes full of concern for her "mother."

The baby-faced figure cooed and brushed Jillian's cheeks with her wing again, trying to soothe the upset Spirit.

Jillian sighed and stroked a hand through the little cherubs golden locks. She smiled appreciatively; her companions always knew how to cheer her up, mostly because they were created from her own essence, much like Toothiana's "baby teeth." Every hope, dream, prayer, and love Jillian had had as a child had gone into her cherubs. They had some of Jillian's own characteristics, but at the same time, they weren't carbon copies of her.

Another little cherub floated into the room, cooing urgently at Jillian. Someone was here to see the Cupid; they were waiting for her on the balcony.

Jillian got up and straightened her dress; she wasn't sure who it was. At this point, it could be anyone, even Jack. And if he wanted to confront her on her own turf, she wouldn't let him see her weak. She could handle this.

She pushed the doors to the balcony open and stood there, her eyes widening. There, standing in perfect contrast to the colourful sunset behind the Eiffel Tower, was Pitch. He smiled upon seeing her and walked over to her, arms opening to embrace her.

Jillian hurried into his arms, needing the comfort more than anything else right now. He pressed his face to her hair as Jillian tightened her arms about him. She inhaled his scent of nightshade and mahogany, her muscles relaxing as she took in the feeling of safety that came from being with him.

"Why… how…?" she started, nearly unable to form words. How had he known that she needed him so much? Granted, the Other Half bond tied them together as closely as possible, but they couldn't sense each other like that, could they?

"Sandy told me what happened," Pitch replied with a sigh. "I'm sorry, love. You should have been able to tell Jack yourself; that rabbit had no right."

"It's not that, Pitch." She pulled back slightly to look at him, her eyes watering slightly. "It's how Jack looked at me, how he acted toward me after learning about us. He was disgusted, he looked at me like he didn't even know who I was. Like he wanted nothing to do with me anymore. I just got him back Pitch; I wasn't ready to lose him again so soon."

Pitch kissed her forehead before a peculiar glint came into his eyes and he looked away from her. His face closed off slightly, becoming unreadable. Jillian frowned; what was he doing? He hadn't closed off from her since…. Since the day he thought he had failed to protect her. The day she died.

"Pitch?"

"Do you ever think things would have been easier for you if you hadn't fallen in love with me?"

Jillian gasped. She reached up to pull his face back to hers. Her eyes were full of determination and her voice was as steady as ever as she spoke.

"Never. I've never imagined what my life would be like without you because I can't imagine it. Pitch, I'd never trade my love for you for anything, even if it meant Jack would be my brother again. As much as I hate to say it, Jack was my past, my childhood. His time in my life ended when he transformed from Jackson Overland to Jack Frost. Part of my past may have been defined by you, but your time hasn't ended, Pitch. Nor will it ever. You are the most important part of my present and future. I love you," she stressed, kissing him lightly. "I always will."

Pitch's face melted back to the way it had been when she had left for Burgess. But there were still some small hints of unease hiding behind his eyes as he leaned forward to kiss her. Jillian relaxed fully into his kiss, arms wrapping around him as she let herself forget about what had happened with Jack for a while.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

Jillian turned quickly in Pitch's arms, only to come face to face with the azure eyes of Jack Frost, his hand tightening around his staff as he took in the sight of his sister wrapped tightly in the arms of his worst enemy.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Sorry this is a bit late, guys. I ended getting rather ill on Sunday, probably the flu that is going around, so I didn't get this chapter done until pretty much just now. Here's a fluffier chapter for you guys, though. Not really much in the romance way since this is once again with child Jill, but it is definitely a lot more light-hearted than the last few. Also, Jack does make an appearance in this chapter, but as it is before the events of _Rise of the Guardians_, he doesn't remember Jill. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, though; I figured we might need a bit of a break from the drama.

And once again I would like to thank everyone for their reviews. Seriously guys you have no idea how much each and every review makes my day. I never expected so many people to genuinely like this little fic, so this is kinda big for me. :) ~ Katheryn xoxo

Chapter Fourteen

It was a strange phenomenon, the villagers noticed idly, but for the past three years, the children of Burgess had been granted quite a few snow days. Not too much, but quite a few more than they had in past years. Not that the children ever minded.

Eleven year old Jill ran outside, laughing with childish glee at the snow gently falling down upon Burgess. It was chilly out, but not so bitter cold that the children needed to stay indoors. And Jill refused to stay cooped up in the house. Her father was taking care of some business in the next town over and to Jill that meant one thing: she could spend the whole day with her best friend.

She waved enthusiastically to her friend, Tara, as she ran to the woods. Tara waved back, or tried to whilst still holding onto her baby nephew, who seemed to be colicky today. Davey glared slightly at the little brunette as she ran by, but she just made a face back and continued onward. Davey still thought she was a witch after the events of All Hallow's Eve, but seemed fearful enough of her to not say anything. Not to mention, his mother found out what Davey had been saying and made him put the thought out of his mind, or at least not spread rumours of Jill's "witchcraft."

Jill's boots crunched through the fresh snow and the frozen branches crackled as she moved them up and out of her way. Pitch's clearing wasn't too far away, so Jill enjoyed the journey to his home, smiling as a couple of snowflakes landed on her nose.

When Jill reached Pitch's "lair," her face was a light pink from the wind and her hair was as messy as ever, but her brown eyes shone brilliantly with happiness, light, and life. Pitch smiled as he crept up behind her, resting comfortably in her shadow, waiting for the perfect opportunity to-

"Boo."

Jill shrieked and jumped, spinning around to face Pitch. But he wasn't there anymore; he had followed her shadow behind her and repeated the trick.

"Boo."

Jill laughed before spinning around and tackling the Nightmare King to the snow covered ground. He chuckled as he caught her, smiling indulgently at the young girl.

Only to feel his face freeze as white stuff invaded his vision.

Pitch coughed out some snow that had ended up in his mouth, and wiped the snow from his eyes. There was little Jill, mischievous smile upon her face, armed and ready with a snowball in each hand. Pitch barely managed to get back into an upright position before he was being pelted with the frosty ammunition, Jill's giggles echoing through the clearing as she ran around replenishing her stocks.

Pitch wiped the snow from his face with a laugh, before also running about the clearing, throwing a few snowballs her way, making sure not to hit her too hard or hit her in the face.

Jill ran over to the edge of the forest, crouching by a snow bank to make a larger weapon. She held it aloft and turned to look for Pitch. The Boogeyman was nowhere to be seen.

"Pitch?" Jill questioned, eyes moving from side to side. He was up to something, she was sure of it. Her eyes locked on each shadow as she searched.

She felt a fleeting touch against her hair and she whipped around, nearly letting the snowball go before realizing she had been tricked. A large pair of hands locked around her, lifting her into the air as Pitch pivoted the two of them around and let himself fall back into the snow, dragging the giggling girl down with him.

Jill rolled off of Pitch still laughing, still on the snow bank. She spread out her arms and legs and began moving them, open and closed, open and closed. She pulled herself out of the snow and smiled.

"Look, Pitch. It's a snow angel."

He smiled sadly back at her and replied, "It's a very beautiful snow angel."

"Why don't you make one, Pitch?"

The Nightmare King pulled himself out of the snow bank and placed a hand on Jill's shoulder.

"Because I'm no angel."

JSVJSVJSVJSV

The newest Spirit of Childhood flew by on his friend, Wind, smiling as he saw the joy on the faces of the children of Burgess. Maybe now they would start to believe in him.

The sound of laughter reached his ears and he landed gently on a limb, hidden from the duo that played below. There was a little girl, with rather long and lanky brown hair. She looked almost familiar to him, but he couldn't remember where he'd seen her before. She must be one of the village children; Jack had been guarding Burgess since he'd been "created" by the Man in the Moon. That was probably it.

The other half of this pair was an older man, wearing a long black cloak. His skin looked almost ashen and his black hair seemed to defy gravity itself. Jack tensed as he saw him, however; this was no ordinary man. Jack could tell, just by looking, that this man was a Spirit like him. Except this little girl could see the man. No one could see Jack.

Jack turned away from the friends as they collapsed into a snow bank. He wasn't sure how the dark man had gotten the little girl to believe in him, and at this point Jack didn't care. Besides, the man seemed to be the only "seen" Spirit who actually interacted with a child, while he or she was still awake.

But as Jack flew off toward his lake, he couldn't shake that feeling of familiarity. Like he knew them. Or he _would _soon.

Ending Author Note: So next chapter we are right back to the main drama. This whole thing between Pitch, Jillian, and Jack won't be solved too soon. (I think, I have to check my plot outline lol). So I was wondering, were there any chapters you guys would like to see from Pitch's point of view? I'd post them separately on my page, but I think it might be interesting to try my hand at writing purely from Pitch's view, kind of like the last two Jill chapters. Let me know! -K


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Hey guys! Once again, apologies for the wait. School hates me right now. And I am hating it right back lol. I also tried to make this chapter longer, not sure how exactly it worked out, but I tried. *shrug* Not to mention, I nearly lost my notes for this fic. That would have been a nightmare even too cruel for Pitch lol. But I found them and all is well. By the way, I just realized that we are now over half way through with this story! There are only about 10 chapters left. Which is kinda sad for me, but then again, there are still quite a few little one-offs I have coming into play soon, including a Valentine's Day special, not to mention the prequel and the sequel. So Jillian, Pitch, and Jack, plus the rest of the Guardians, still have quite a ways to go yet. :)

On another note: Holy Crap! Nearly 80 reviews on this story. Jeez, I am kinda overwhelmed. It is amazing and I am so glad that you guys like this so much. Who knew when I first came up with this idea leaving the theatre that it would end up being so long and so well-liked. Well, well- liked by my standards, anyway. Seriously you guys, each and every one of you is so great to me. Thank you all so much! –Kate xoxo

Chapter Fifteen

The white haired spirit stood there, fists clenched, eyes locked on the scene before him. How could Jill stand to be in that fiend's embrace? Did she know the whole truth of what Pitch had done? Jack doubted it. If she had… the girl Jack knew would never stay with a monster like Pitch if she truly knew what went down between the Boogeyman and the Guardians.

But that was the problem, the one Jack refused to acknowledge. Jillian wasn't the little girl Jack once knew. Little Jill had grown up, and grown up rather quickly. The day Jackson Overland died spelled the beginning of the end of the baby sister he remembered.

Pitch's arms tightened slightly about Jillian as he and Jack locked eyes. The anger within those ice blue depths made Pitch's own amber ones narrow. Jillian's brother or not, if Jack did anything that implied that he might hurt Jillian, physically or otherwise, Pitch would have to intervene. Pitch had failed to protect Jillian once and he had vowed that he would never let it happen again.

All was silent for a moment as the three stared at each other. The almost- hatred in Jack's eyes as he stared at Pitch took Jillian aback. Sadness filled her heart; they would never truly get along would they? Jack and Pitch would always oppose each other, even if Pitch made an effort toward friendship. Why couldn't Jack see what Jillian saw? For just about three hundred years, Jack had suffered the same fate Pitch had, never being seen, never being heard, never being _believed _in. So why couldn't he sympathize with Pitch, understand where all of his bitterness came from? Surely, somewhere inside, Jack acknowledged it; he had to.

But Jillian couldn't force him to see it. Jack had to see the truth about Pitch for himself. Maybe then, he could begin to see the good in Pitch, no matter how well hidden it is.

The silence was growing unbearable though, so Jillian opened her mouth.

"Jack-."

"Get away from my sister, Pitch," Jack near growled, tilting his staff ever so slightly. His eyes danced around the couple, seemingly looking for a clear shot at the Nightmare King.

"Not unless she wishes me to, Jack," Pitch replied, tensing into a half- battle stance. His large hands moved up slightly, wrapping about her waist instead of her hips. It would be easier for him to move her if worst came to worst.

"Jill, move," Jack said, not taking his eyes from Pitch's face. The tension in the air was palpable; Jillian wanted to choke on the thickness of it.

"No." Her voice trembled only slightly due to her anxiety about the situation. If a battle ensued…. Jillian didn't want to know what the outcome would be.

"Jill, move." Jack voice rose a bit this time and Pitch's hands tightened infinitesimally about her waist.

"No, Jack." Her voice was stronger now and she straightened more in Pitch's arms. "I won't let you hurt him."

"Why? Because you 'love' him?" Jack's voice was mocking and Jillian frowned in anger. As much as she understood Jack's anger, he was acting like a jerk.

"Yes. Because I love him. And that won't change Jack, so you are just going to have to deal with it."

"Jill, are you blind?!" Jack's voice really rose this time and she heard Pitch suck in a breath behind her.

She could feel his hands twitching with the urge to push her behind him and she placed her own hands on top of them. The twitching slowed, but his hands remained fast about her waist. This only served to incense Jack more as he continued.

"He's _using_ you, Jill! He's manipulated your emotions somehow and forced you to feel as if you love him. No matter what you believe about this whole 'Other Half' bond nonsense, he can't love you. All he cares about is creating fear and tormenting children with his nightmares. Let him go, Jill. Let him go and let's go home!"

Jack jumped toward the pair, intending to separate his sister from the Nightmare King. Pitch pushed Jillian behind him and used what was left of his Nightmare sand to bring forward his scythe. It clashed with the Winter spirit's staff, and Jack grit his teeth, pushing harder against it. Even with his limited power, Pitch still managed to push Jack away. Jack regained his footing and lunged at Pitch again, only to dig his heels into the stone of the balcony, skidding to a stop.

Jillian stood there, Jack's frozen staff inches from her chest, her arms thrown out at her sides. Pitch stood behind her, anxiety clear in his eyes as he took in the small distance separating the staff from her body. His hand was still outstretched, intending to pull her back to safety again. But he could read the between the lines of her posture; if Jack continued this fight, she _would_ retaliate. He let his hand fall back to his side, but took a step forward, positioning himself closer to her.

Jillian felt his presence behind her and took a breath, letting his support strengthen her resolve. She met Jack's gaze dead on before speaking.

"He isn't using me, Jack. I'd know if he was," her voice was deadly calm and despite himself, Jack felt as chill run up his spine. This voice didn't belong to the sister he knew. He didn't like it all. "I've been by his side for 315 years. And through all of that time, never once has Pitch hurt me in anyway, nor has he ever tried to manipulate me into doing or feeling something I didn't want to. He always let me make my own decisions and if they fell through, he was there for me through the aftermath. He was _there_, Jack. Maybe it wasn't your fault that you weren't, but it doesn't change the fact that Pitch was. He was there during my childhood and he continued to be there for me after I died and became Jillian St. Valentine. And that is why I love him, Jack. And if that is manipulation, then so be it. But it doesn't change how I feel for him."

"But Jill, he doesn't love you. He can't," Jack said, seemingly pleading with her to see the proverbial light.

"How do you know?" Jillian asked, fiercly. Her voice did not rise however. "You've seen one side of him and you think that that is enough for you to pass judgment on him? On us? Everyone can love, Jack. Deep down inside, _everyone_ has that capability. And I fully believe that Pitch's feelings for me are sincere. We've been a couple for 287 years and never once have I _ever_ doubted his feelings, not after the first time he confessed them to me. Not only because I am a Cupid, but also because I know him and I trust him. I've seen the look in his eyes when we're together and I've felt the tenderness within his touch and his kiss. You can't fake things like that, Jack. And it is easy to tell when someone tries."

Jack shook his head after hearing her words. Somewhere inside, everything she said made sense, but the enmity he held toward Pitch was still too strong. He couldn't accept his sister's relationship with Pitch, he just couldn't.

"Jack," Pitch spoke up. "I know that we are not on the best of terms, and I know that you probably do not wish to listen to a word I say. But hear this: I deeply care for your sister. It is not a trick and I would never try to take away her free will or choice. I will defend it and her with my every breath, even from you. I do not wish to do this, however; it hurts her to be at odds with you and I do not enjoy seeing her in any sort of pain."

Jillian turned back and smiled at her lover. Pitch didn't show his true feelings or any sort of vulnerability to just anyone; it meant a lot to her that he would do so now.

Jack shook his head again. This was too much.

"I can't deal with this right now. I-I'll see you around Jill, if you can ever pull yourself away from your '_Other Half_.'"

And with that, Jillian watched her brother walk away from her, her heart sinking with the feeling that this whole thing between her, Pitch, and Jack wasn't even close to being over yet.

AN: Sorry again that this so late guys. And I also apologize if Pitch or Jack is out of character or if Jillian sounded off. I've got to rewatch RotG this weekend, get back into the swing of things. Hopefully I'll get the next update up sooner than I did for this one. -K


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Hey everybody. I got grounded from my laptop for a bit, so this is rather late. But I'm hoping to make up for that with a (belated) Valentine's Day special, which will hopefully be ready later this week. Not much Pitch in this chapter, and I'm not exactly pleased with how it turned out, but I had to get this chapter out of the way as it paves the way for the rest of the child Jill plot. But anyway, read and review, please and onward to the drama! (Also, we've jumped about another year forward in Jill's childhood.) ~Kathryn xoxo

Chapter Sixteen

Twelve year old Jill was still giggling as she exited the woods. Once again her father had gone out of town, for reasons unknown to Jill, and thus, she had spent the day with her best friend. Today, Pitch had decided to show her how exactly his Nightmares were created and had actually let her try it out. She wasn't afraid of the fearlings much anymore, and they had seemed content to leave her be.

Afterwards, they had played an elaborate game of hide and seek in the woods. Elaborate, because Pitch cheated, at least in Jill's eyes. But it wasn't fair to creep about in the shadows like that. They had stayed far away from the lake, though. Jill still wasn't quite brave enough to face her brother's watery grave just yet.

Jill knew something was wrong the second she came into view of her home. Her father was waiting for her at the door, and he didn't look happy. His arms were crossed over his chest and his eyes teemed with disapproval as he caught sight of the slight form of his daughter.

"Get on in here, girl," he grumbled, moving aside far enough to let Jill into the house. "I leave for two days and you're off cavorting all over Lord knows where."

"I apologize, Father," Jill says quietly. "Was the journey kind to you?"

"It was fair enough," he replied, pulling off his boots. "Would be better if there wasn't all of this demmed snow. Now where were you, Jill? You know better than to leave the house while I'm gone."

Jill looked down at her feet as she sat opposite of her father in the living area. If only she was a better liar…. But there was no avoiding it.

"I was spending the day with my friend. We were only in the woods, father-."

"Not that cock and bull about your demmed "Nightmare King" again, Jill." Her father groaned. "When are you going to stop all of this "Pitch" nonsense, girl. You are nearly thirteen years old."

"It isn't nonsense, father," Jill cried. "Pitch_ is_ real. He _is_ the Nightmare King and he's my best friend. You don't understand, father-."

"Enough, Jill!"

Jill shrank back against her seat, the words dying on her lips. Her father stared at her through narrow eyes, but she could still see the anger and disappointment there.

"Enough is enough, Jill." Her father's voice lowered, but the stern tone did not leave it. "I understood this whole "Pitch" fantasy when you were younger and Jack and your mother had just died. But it is time for you to grow up, Jill. You are very nearly a young woman. It is time you began thinking of your future. You are almost at marrying age and no suitor will-."

"Suitor?!" Jill exclaimed. "Father, you can't be serious!"

"I am _quite_ serious, Jillian." The stern tone increased. "It is necessary for the survival of this family that you marry into a good family and keep our prospects bright."

"But Father, I do not wish to marry." Jill protested. "At least, not for such political reasons. I wish to choose my own husband, for love-."

"_This _ is exactly what I am talking about!" Jill's father shouted. "Love is an illusion, Jill. Perhaps it can be found in a marriage, but to marry for such an insubstantial reason. Love won't keep food on your table, or provide for a family. Put aside such naïve ideals, Jill, right next to that demmed "Pitch" character."

"No!" Jill said, standing up quickly. "Father, this is completely unfair. I am nearly an adult and I wish to be treated as such. I _will _choose my own husband and I absolutely _refuse_ to simply 'put Pitch aside.' He means something to me, Father. He's my best friend, and I _will_ have him in my life, my children's lives, and my children's children's lives! And you cannot tell me otherwise." She turned on her heel and began to storm away.

"Jillian Marie Overland, you get back here this instant!" Jill froze. Slowly she turned around and walked back to her father.

"From now on, you will not leave this house without a chaperone. I will hear no more of you running off into the forest or running around like some wild child raised by the wolves. I wish to hear no more of this "Pitch" nonsense and you will put away such childish notions of love and fantasy. You have until your thirteenth birthday to do so. On that day, you will meet the suitor I have chosen for you and you will accept him as a proper young woman should. Do you understand me, Jill?" Her father's eyes were unyielding as he looked at her. He would brook no argument; Jill would have to agree.

"Fine," she muttered, her eyes fixed on the floor.

Her father then dismissed her and Jill ran up to her room, tears forming in her eyes. She may have agreed to her father's terms, but it didn't mean she was going to follow them. Forget Pitch? Jill could never do that; even at the age of twelve, she knew that he needed her as much as she needed him. If only her father would listen to reason.

As for this suitor business, she wasn't sure what she could do to stop it. Any plan she thought of would inevitably backfire upon her when she finally wished to marry, especially once she fell in love. And Jill wanted love, she wanted it with a fierceness that seemed unbelievable in one so young. But unless she could find a way out of her father's plans, she was stuck. Jill would have to fight hard to win not only love, but the ability to keep Pitch in her life.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Hey guys, sorry it took so long. This chapter just wasn't coming to me like the others did. Not to mention I got blindsided by the end of my school's trimester and all of the _lovely_ work that came along with it. But here is the long awaited chapter seventeen, even if I'm not totally satisfied with it. But I hope that you enjoy it nonetheless.

Thank you guys so much for your reviews. Quite honestly, those were my biggest motivators in getting this chapter done. This may be weird, but I love each and every one of you and the wonderful things you say. Thank you all. (By the way, this isn't the last chapter, but I did end it without a cliffhanger!) –Kate xoxo

Chapter Seventeen

"Are you sure that you will be alright, love?" Pitch asked as Jillian got ready to leave. "I can come with if you would like."

"Thank you, darling," Jillian said with a small smile. "I'll be fine, though. I've shirked my duties enough lately. I'll be home tonight; don't worry."

Bestowing a kiss upon Pitch's cheek, Jillian walked out of his underground home and set off for Burgess.

It had been about three days since her confrontation with Jack. Jillian had been rather despondent during this time and she had chosen to stay home in an effort to compose herself. The cherubs had done a great job of keeping up with the assignments and Pitch had brought her back to their home and done his best to keep her mind off of Jack's rejection of her. He retold stories of the Dark Ages but it only broke Jillian's heart more, knowing that it was partially her brother's fault that Pitch was once again left out in the cold, no pun intended. Eventually they just relaxed together and enjoyed the break as much as possible.

The night before, however, Jillian finally realized that she could just keep hiding and neglecting her work. As helpful as the cherubs were, it wasn't their responsibility to do her job. So she reluctantly pulled herself out of the sanctuary Pitch provided and prepped herself to face the world again.

There was a cool breeze in the air as she started toward Cupcake's house. She shivered; it was strange for such an icy breeze to be in the air this far into spring. Unless…

Of course. Jack was probably still upset about the whole "Pitch" debacle. If Jillian had needed to take a few days to recover from their fight, surely Jack had also needed to blow off some steam. Not that Bunnymund would allow him to cover Burgess with a blizzard, hence the somewhat tame change in temperature. Still, Jillian felt awful; she and Jack should be making up for the 300 year separation, not hiding from each other due to a disagreement.

Jillian sighed. How could she make this right between them? She _hated_ this ever-growing distance between them, but… she _couldn't_ give up Pitch. Not after 300 years and everything they had gone through together. Pitch needed her and she needed him too. If only there was some way to make Jack see that.

JSVJSVJSVJSV

A few hours later, Jillian had managed to push the Jack situation out of her mind. Her job was more important than that drama at the moment. Especially when it involved two young girls in love with the same equally young boy.

Fortunately, it seemed nothing had gone amiss while she had been on "vacation." The girls' feelings toward Jamie Bennett _had_ increased, but it was only slightly and neither girl had noticed the other's affections toward Jamie, which Jillian thanked her lucky stars for. If the mutual crush was noticed, it could lead the girls down some pretty nasty paths.

Thus Jillian made plans to drop in on the young Bennett sometime soon. She would need to analyze Jamie and his thoughts and feelings about Cupcake and Pippa before she could decide what to do about their little crushes.

Once again, Jillian found herself wandering around Burgess rather absent-mindedly. As much as she tried to think about other things, her mind kept returning to the subject of Jack and Pitch. There had to be some way that they could all get along, that they could all be a family.

Unfortuately, with her head up in the clouds, Jillian didn't see the mass of gray fur in front of her until-.

"Oof."

She fell backward, stumbling slightly before her upper arm was grabbed, keeping her from hitting the ground. Jillian regained her footing before seeing the paw on her arm, following the thin forearm up to a slightly more muscular upper arm and finally resting her eyes on E. Aster Bunnymund's slightly concerned face.

"You okay, there, Jillian?"

"Yeah, I am. Thank you," she replied, a bit confusedly. Didn't Bunnymund gdespise her for her relationship with Pitch?

Her eyes fell on a splash of white and blue beside Bunnymund, widening as they fell upon Jack Frost. Jack met her gaze, his own heavy with unsaid words, before turning his head to the side slightly. Jillian's heart ached at the implication; he didn't even want to look at her, did he?

Bunnymund patted her arm slightly in sympathy; as much as he hated Pitch, after hearing the truth of their relationship, he couldn't quite manage to hate Jillian anymore. After all, a Spirit can't choose their Other Half. Though Bunny had the sneaking suspicion that even if she did have a choice, she would always choose to share her "life" with the Boogeyman.

"So, Bunnymund," Jillian said, finally moving her eyes away from Jack's stiff figure. "What brings you to Burgess so soon after Easter?"

"Your dodgy brother's rotten temper, that's what," Bunny grumbled. "Honestly, if I didn't check up on the blighter he'd probably have frozen poor Burgess solid."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." Jillian replied a bit uncomfortably. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You can leave that monster, for a start." Jack finally piped up, still not looking at Jillian.

Jillian frowned before stalking over to Jack. She grabbed his arm and forced him to look at her.

"That isn't going to happen, Jack," she stated firmly. "Not now, not ever. Pitch and I are a package deal, have been for centuries. And this little temper tantrum you are pulling isn't going to change that. Seriously Jack, I understand that you are upset, but you need to try and control it enough so that the people of Burgess don't have to suffer. They don't need to be involved in this. This is between you and me and Pitch."

"No," Jack said, his eyes fierce. "This is between you and me. I don't want anything to do with that fiend."

Jillian reared back slightly at his words. Perhaps he didn't quite realize it, but he had just confirmed one of Jillian's worst fears.

"Jack," Bunnymund warned. "Perhaps you should think about what you are saying. You don't really mean that."

"Yeah, I do, Bunny." Jack stressed. "Pitch is crazy and dangerous, a combination that never works out well. After everything he did, I want nothing to do with him. Absolutely nothing."

"Then you want nothing to do with me, then Jack." Jillian enlightened. "I'm directly tied to Pitch. So thank you for your time Jack, but I'm not going to watch you walk away from me. This time, I'm walking away from you. If you want to talk this out, though, I think you can guess where you will find me."

Once again, Jillian turned away from Jack and left him standing next to Bunnymund in Burgess. She was telling the truth; if he wanted to speak with her, he would have to come and find her in the one place he didn't want to be. Pitch's home. He would eventually come; but in order to do so, he would need to be willing to face Pitch. They would all need to talk it out, one day. Hopefully sooner rather than later.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Hey everyone! Here's chapter eighteen. I'm getting really sad; we've only got like 5-6 more chapters left. But I guess that is what the sequel is for. :) Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. And a really big thank you to Solmea, for giving this story its 100th review! You are all amazing people and this story wouldn't have survived without you. – Kate xoxo

Chapter Eighteen

Jill walked back home with Pitch giggling. It appeared that the fearlings really liked her, if the way they had tried to stop her from leaving was any indication. They had been adamant that she stay, a Nightmare or two even pulling on her dress as she tried to walk out the door. In the end, she'd had to promise to return the next day so that she could hurry home. Her father would be cross indeed if she was late for dinner.

The thirteen year old and her unseen friend reached her home with fifteen minutes to spare, still snickering about the Nightmares. But their joy quickly dissipated as they saw Jill's father waiting at the door to their house, a stern expression on his face.

Jill waked forward, nervously. Surely he wasn't going to scold her? She had been above reproach since their last little discussion about marriage and "growing up." She always returned home at a decent hour and had not breathed a word about Pitch to anyone, let alone within the vicinity of her father. To really get the overbearing man off of her case, she had even "apologized" to Davy for getting him in trouble all those years ago due to her "fantasy" of a Nightmare King. Pitch had been beside her, trying not to laugh as Jill really hammed it up for the dark haired boy.

So there was no reason that Jill could think of for her father to be looking so sternly at her. Unless he had somehow figured out that she hadn't let go of her Boogeyman "fancy" as much as she had let on.

"Jill, go and clean yourself up, girl," her father ordered when she and Pitch reached the door. "We've been invited to dine with some fairly important people tonight, so put on your new dress, the lovely red one. And for heaven's sake, do something with your hair, you hear?"

"Yes, Papa," she replied, politely. "But why do I need to wear my new dress? Who are these important people?"

Her father's expression shifted in a way that Jill couldn't properly describe. She slipped her hand into Pitch's subtly and he squeezed it gently, giving her the silent support she needed in that moment.

"Jill, my girl, we are going to dine with people who will soon become family to us. To you especially. Hurry up and get ready, for I have found you a husband and tonight you shall meet the young lad."

Jill's world stopped turning and she felt as though the only thing holding her steady was the comforting pressure of Pitch's slightly tightened grip.

JSVJSVJSVJSVJSV

A few hours later saw Jill in her room back home, still wearing the red gown. Her chestnut hair was piled high atop her head in a somewhat fashionable style. She looked incredibly lovely and grown up. Until you saw her face.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks without an end in sight. Pitch and Sandy watched from the door as Jill placed her head in her hands. They hesitated but eventually moved to sit beside their favourite girl.

"Jill, sweetie," Pitch crooned, taking her right hand, as Sandy took her left. "What happened?"

"He-he's horrible!" Jill cried. "I don't know what my father was th-thinking?"

Sandy and Pitch exchanged a look before their hands tightened on Jill's.

"Did he hurt you?" Pitch's voice was dark and Sandy looked a little less adorable.

"N-no," Jill assured, wiping away the tears. "But he might as well have. He's an absolute boor. He is already going on about how I am _his_ wife and that any other man should stay away. And then he went on about how he is taking me to Charlottesville because he is not going to spend his life here and as his wife I have to do as he pleases! I can already tell this is going to be a horrible marriage. And there's nothing I can do to get out of it!"

Her tears renewed and Pitch and Sandy's faces fell. All they could do is hug the still young girl and hope things would turn out in the end.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Hey guys. So I actually meant to get this done and up by Easter; yeah that didn't quite work out and I ended up posting something else. Anyway, this is sort of an interlude chapter leading up to more of the plot, since the present day stuff is moving a bit faster than I had originally planned. So this chapter is mostly just Pitch/Jillian fluff with a bit of plot peeking in at the end. Also, there is a Jude Law reference; you'll probably get it right away, lol, but I couldn't resist. Thank you all so much for your reviews. Keep 'em coming; as I may have said before, they are my biggest motivators in keeping this story going. –Kate xoxo

Chapter Nineteen

One of the perks of being a Spirit of Childhood was that grown-ups generally couldn't see you. A perks that Pitch and Jillian took advantage of frequently, particularly on a night like this. Pitch had surprised Jillian with a date night, something they hadn't really done in a while. And since the two couldn't be seen for the most part, they had ended up sharing a meal in the park's gazebo before scurrying off to see a movie.

The invisible couple simply walked through the doors and past the ticket takers, smiling at each other when no one acknowledged their presence. A little girl did wave to Jillian before noticing Pitch beside her. She shrank away slightly from the Boogeyman; his hand tightened about Jillian's. Jillian turned and smiled up at him reassuringly before leading him to a set of seats. This was a night for the two of them; the rest of the world could wait outside.

After being a spirit for a little over 300 years, Jillian had gotten bored from time to time. So she had filled that time with all sorts of different past times; she especially loved to read. After learning all those years ago with Pitch, Jillian had become quite the little bookworm. She had read all of the works of the Brontë sisters and of Jane Austen. She utterly adored the classics; indeed she had gotten quite a few from Pitch, Sandy, and even North on Christmas. So she was quite excited to see the movie Pitch had picked for them tonight: "Anna Karenina."

Jillian had _loved_ the book; all of the twists in each individual side of the story coming together in their own ways. It was a beautifully written piece of literature and she had always loved a good love story, especially one as sordid as _Anna Karenina._ She had been thrilled to hear of the new film adaptation and, as a surprise, Pitch had brought her to see it.

It was a perfect date night, in Jillian's opinion, curling into Pitch as Anna began her tumultuous affair with Vronsky onscreen. In a way, it reminded her of her relationship with Pitch and how no one truly approved of them. Hopefully it wouldn't turn out as tragically as Anna's did. Jillian quickly shook the thought from her mind; now wasn't the time to really worry about all of that. For now, she would simply enjoy the film with the Nightmare King she loved.

JSVJSVJSVJSV

It was late when Jillian and Pitch returned to their home. After the movie they had gone for a long walk, Manny's light the only thing guiding their path. It was a wonderful end to a perfect evening.

Jillian pulled out a couple of candles, lighting the room with a soft glow. There was time for a slow dance and a glass of wine before they retired for the night. The subtle strains of her favourite song began drifting through the air as she set two wine glasses on the table.

She smiled as Pitch walked in but it fell slightly as she noticed a golden envelope in his hand. It could only be a message from Sandy; concerning what, Jillian didn't know.

"Sandy has invited us to the ship tomorrow," Pitch informed, placing the envelope next to the glasses. "He wishes to discuss recent events."

He took Jillian into his arms, and they began to sway to the music. Jillian laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

"Well, it was only a matter of time," she finally replied, not moving from his chest. "So much has happened lately; Sandy is right, we do need to fully talk it all out. Maybe it will help me deal with the Jack situation."

Pitch kissed her forehead chastely.

"He just needs time, love. Do not worry too much. It will all sort itself out, you'll see."

No more words were spoken that night about Jack or anything else that had happened. Once again, the outside world was pushed out of their minds, unable to intrude upon the little bubble of peace the couple had created for themselves. Indeed, it would all sort itself out. But that could all wait until tomorrow.


	20. Chapter 20

_AN: Sorry it's been so long guys. Things have been kinda crazy (working double shifts and writer's block for this story) and I've been working on my Sherlock fanfic. But I finally found my notes for this story so here's an update. And we've only got like 6-ish chapters left now, so we're getting down to the wire here guys. Reviews make me very happy and inspired :). – Kay xoxo_

_Chapter Twenty_

_Music and laughter echoed out of the house behind Jill as she ever-so-slyly snuck out of her home. Even though she was the bride to be and it was her rehearsal dinner, no one would notice that she wasn't inside for a while. They were all too busy cooing over her fancy out of towner fiancé._

_But Jill had needed to get out of there. No matter how much she had tried to escape her impending wedding, her father had prevailed. Her wedding was tomorrow and Jill was trapped. Pitch and Sandy had been supportive and helpful the past few weeks, but it seemed that she would soon lose them as well. Once she was married, she was considered an adult in the world of childhood spirits. _

_The brown haired girl looked over her shoulder before entering the woods, just to be safe. If anyone saw her escaping, it would not end well. Odds are someone would think she was sneaking off to see some clandestine lover and she'd end up locked away until the wedding in the morning. And she didn't relish the idea of spending her last night with Pitch locked in her room all night._

_She brushed past the first ring of foliage, unknowing of the tall figure stalking behind her._

_JSVJSVJSVJSV_

_"Pitch! I'm here!" Jill called out as she reached the clearing. It was dimly lit, the only light coming from Manny hanging overhead, but Jill hadn't been afraid of shadows since she was nine. Having the boogeyman for a best friend did that. _

_Pitch melted from out of her own shadow, a malevolent grin upon his face. He ducked into the shadow of a nearby tree before tackling the young girl in a tight embrace. Her giggles echoed through the glen, bouncing off of the trees like a tinkling of bells._

_The two collapsed on a nearby log, still snickering like hyenas. Jill was going to miss this, the surprises, the laughter. The feeling that she was finally home. _

_"So how is the beautiful bride to be?" Pitch asked, trying to keep his voice light. But Jill could hear the pain behind the words. She wasn't the only one who wasn't ready for their friendship to be over._

_"Horrible. Pitch, I don't __want__ to do this," Jill said, misery again taking over. "I'm only fifteen. I'm not ready to be a wife or mother? It isn't fair."_

_Pitch wrapped his arms about her, stroking her hair as tears fell from her chocolate eyes. He'd never admit it, but his own golden ones misted over as he contemplated not having this for the rest of his life as a Spirit of Childhood. Jill had brought a spot of light to his darkness and was the only person who truly believed in him. He wasn't ready to lose that yet, not after only seven years._

_"You'll do fine, Jill," he finally said. "You are a brave and kind young woman. Any child would be lucky to have you for a mother. And Sandy and I can still check in on you; we can't talk to you anymore, but we can still see you. If that pompous idiot lays a hand on you, we'll be there, even if you don't know it. I promise you that not-so-little Jill."_

_Jill cracked a watery smile before the Nightmare King tensed. His eyes glazed a bit, like he was zoning out. She knew what that meant: a child somewhere was nearly ready for a nightmare. Meaning he had to leave._

_"I'll be right back, Jill." He promised, getting up._

_Jill got up as well and hugged her friend. "I'll be waiting." _

_Pitch stalked over to the shadows of the trees before disappearing into them. It hopefully wouldn't take too long; for some reason he didn't feel comfortable leaving her in the clearing like that._

_Jill sat back down on the log, her white gown flowing out around her. It was beautiful out tonight; the stars were shining, the wind was floating through the trees, rustling their leaves and – _

_CRACK!_

_Jill's head swung around to face the tree line she had exited from earlier. Something was exiting the trees. It couldn't be Pitch; nightmares were never finished that quickly. He would be there at least another fifteen minutes. _

_Her whole body seized up as a light haired figure came toward her. She shook as a cruel smile spread across a sculpted face._

_"Hello Jillian," the voice of Garrett Blyth said, his eyes glinting with dark intent. Her fiancé had followed her to the glen. And no doubt, he had heard everything that had just been said._


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Hey again. The last few weeks of school have been crazy, what with graduation coming up and all. But instead of working on my homework I decided to write the next chapter lol. Hope you guys like it. –Erin xoxo

Chapter Twenty-One

The next morning saw Pitch and Jill heading over to Sandy's dream ship. It was a thing of wonder, huge and golden, the multitude of dreamsand particles glittering in the light of the sun. It soared through the air with ease, its propellers and sails pushing it gracefully along in its path.

Sandy greeted them with a smile and a tilting of his top hat. Jillian giggled affectionately before hugging the adorable little Guardian and Pitch shook his small hand. They weren't exactly back to their original camaraderie, but they were working on it. Still Jillian wasn't completely sure what had happened between the two of them to make things so rocky.

"So Sandy," Pitch started, holding Jillian's hand as the Sandman led them through the ship. "Why exactly have you called us here? You don't usually invite people on such short notice."

Sandy didn't need to answer for at that moment, Jillian and Pitch entered the parlour. Where Jack and North were waiting.

The white haired Guardian of Fun leapt to his feet, whipping his staff in front of him. It was pointed right at Pitch, and by extension, Jillian.

"What are they doing here, Sandy?" Jack growled, clearly upset.

North grabbed the staff from Jack.

"Sit down, Jack. Let us explain."

"Explain what?"

North sighed before gesturing to Sandy.

"Sandy wanted to give Jillian and Pitch a chance to tell their side of the story. He set this up so you would listen without running off or starting a fight."

"And what is stopping me from doing either of those right now, North?"

"Jack," Jillian finally said, sadness in her tone. "I'm your sister. You were gone for 300 years and I was left to figure things out for myself. At least let me tell you everything. You owe me that, at the very least."

Jack glared at them for a moment more before sighing. He sat down next to North and gestured for his staff. North returned it to him cautiously.

"Fine." The boy said, a bit petulantly. There was some guilt there too. "Tell me."

"One moment, Jack." North said, sitting down as well. "There is one story you need to hear before Pitch and Jillian's. Something that may help you understand the depth of their bond. It is time you heard my story."

Jillian and Pitch sat down, the spirit of love leaning forward slightly. She knew of North's lost love, but had never heard the full details behind it. Pitch, on the other hand, knew all about the sad story, but wanted to hear it again. Perhaps knowing North's grief would prepare him if he ever lost his Jillian.

North took a deep breath before beginning his tale.

"It was about a century after I became a Guardian. A few days after Christmas, the yetis and I had gone out as we do every year, looking for new ideas for toys for the children. We had just been leaving a rather large town when I heard a small sound. It was higher pitched than I had grown accustomed to hearing and rather pained. I followed it to a dark alley and that is where I found her.

"She was a small thing, dirty and waifish. Her cotton gown hung off of her malnourished figure like a burlap sack. Her golden hair was filthy, its light hue practically smothered by the dirt in it. She was minutes from dying right before my eyes.

"I would have helped her anyway, but when her eyes slowly opened, I knew that I was meant to help this woman. Her eyes were bluer than the ocean on a summer's day and seemed just as deep. They were what captured me; from that moment onward I would have done anything to keep this petite treasure safe.

"I picked her up gingerly; she seemed so fragile, like the smallest of movements would cause her to fall apart in my arms. I brought her back to the Pole and attempted to nurse her back to health. But after barely a day's struggle, the young woman succumbed to her maladies. I was upset, more than I should have been it seemed. I had barely known this woman and yet…. It was as if I had lost the world before I had truly grasped it in my hands.

"Manny ended up saving her, making her a spirit, much like young Jillian here. I'm still not sure if it is because she fought so bravely for her life and made such a wonderful spirit or if he wished to alleviate the pain I felt at losing her. But there she was, still petite but still looking healthier, her golden hair shining like the sun.

North took a breath. Jack looked enraptured with the story and Jillian already had tears in her eyes. Even now, North still loved this mysterious woman with all of his heart and soul, even though she had been gone for centuries.

"Her name was Ella. She was bright, funny and so terribly kind to everyone. The yetis adored her and protected her with their very lives. The elves seemed to view her as a mother figure and she absolutely doted upon them. Called them her 'little dears.' And I, I cherished her. She was the most precious thing in my world. I would have given her anything she wanted, given her my holiday if she decided she wished to try it for herself. But Ella would never have asked anything of me; she was content with the life I had given her at the Pole and within five years we were wed. Bunny, Sandy and Tooth were all there; they loved Ella just as much as I had." Sandy nodded, his little cherub like face saddened as he remembered the golden haired spirit, very much the Queen of North's heart.

"Ella and I spent so many wonderful centuries together. She adored the workshop and the wonder it brought. Sometimes she would tag along on gift deliveries, loving to see the sleeping children. She had always wanted children but we were both unsure if Spirits of Childhood could have little ones of their own. Then after two centuries, we found out that we could.

"Ella was so thrilled, as was I. After bringing joy and wonder to the children of the world, we wished to do the same for one or more of our own. The yetis helped me create a nursery and the elves modeled baby clothes for Ella. Everything was working out near perfectly; the baby preparations were turning out well and Christmas was also set to occur on schedule. It seemed like we would get our wish and bring a whole new bundle of happiness into our lives."

North sighed, looking down. He tried to compose himself as much as possible, but a solitary tear still slipped from his eye. Jillian grabbed Pitch's hand; this was the most painful moment of North's life, she could tell. The pain radiating from the Christmas Spirit's heart was so vast, it caused small pains in her own. Jack looked almost afraid of what North would say next.

"It was near the end of Ella's seven month of pregnancy when everything we had worked for fell apart. She woke up in intense pain, sweat coating her form and her hand gripping her swollen belly. The yetis and I hurried her into the infirmary and did our best to save her and our unborn child. But it had been a futile effort." North took another shaky breath, his large hands trembling. Jillian reached over and took it, sympathy shining through her eyes. The large small swallowed tightly before continuing. "Ella faded away as the light of dawn filled the room. There was nothing left of her or the baby except her wedding band. For the longest time I didn't move from where she had vanished, not even to set up the memorial. The yetis and elves worked hard to keep present production going, even through their grief. Thus it went until about a month before Christmas. Sandy, Bunny and Tooth came to the Pole to snap me out of it; they helped set up the memorial and offered to help me give out the presents for the children. I didn't even want to do any of it; the children were starting to lose faith and I just wanted to fade away like Ella. It was while we were delivering presents that I saw her. She could have been the child we lost, she looked so like a mix of my Ella and myself. She was so excited for Christmas, pictures and decorations all over her small bedroom. She brought back my wish to provide wonder to children; I still mourned Ella but I could function again.

"This is the true depth of the Other Half bond, Jack. If it hadn't been for that little girl, I probably wouldn't be here and there wouldn't be a Christmas. When a Spirit loses their Other Half, they lose a part of themselves. Perhaps it isn't so obvious in Pitch and Jillian to your eyes, but when I look at them, they remind me so much of how Ella and I were. Let Jillian tell you her story now, Jack, and keep my own in mind. I don't want you to lose your sister, but Jillian and Pitch cannot lose each other."

The room was silent for a moment. Jillian refused to start her tale until Jack said something. The winter spirit sat back in his seat, his expression blank as he sorted through the information North had just disclosed. He still wasn't completely buying the idea that Jill and Pitch had such a sacred bond between them, but… he would listen to what Jill had to say. After North's story, he needed to.

"Alright, Jill," he finally spoke. "Let me have it."

Jillian smiled before sitting back, hand still wrapped about Pitch's. The Nightmare King smiled reassuringly at her, but stayed silent. Pitch may be central to this story, but it was Jillian's to tell. He would give her this; it was _her_ moment.

"Well," Jillian started. "You had just fallen under the ice, Jack…"


	22. Chapter 22

AN: Hey sorry it was such a long break again. Finals, college orientation and graduation kinda happened and stuff. lol. But now I have about 3 months worth of free time before I head off to University of Wisconsin- Oshkosh. So hopefully this story will run a bit smoother; if my Supernatural obsession doesn't get in the way lol. I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but I'm thinking I might do a one-shot about what happens when Pitch finds her, unless you guys want that as another chapter. Let me know! :) Read and Review! -Kay xoxo

Chapter Twenty-Two

Jill's breath caught in her throat as Garrett moved closer to where she was sitting on the log. She jumped to her feet; she didn't know why, but she needed to be standing when he reached her.

"You know, I'd wager that you think you're clever," Garrett said smoothly. There was a hint of something under his casual tone, however, something that sent a chill down Jill's spine. "All of this untoward behaviour, trying to find a way out of our little engagement. I had wondered why you didn't want to marry me; there was no rational reason for it. So then I figured maybe you were just a prideful little chit, too good for any one man to have. Imagine my surprise when I follow you here tonight and hear you talking all sweet to another man. An older man, if my ears aren't deceiving me."

He had heard Pitch. But that wasn't possible; only people who believed in the Spirits of Childhood could see or hear them, right?

Jill's eyes latched on to the clenching of Garrett's fists as he continued closer to her. Slowly she started to back away, not liking the look in his eyes. There was a madness there, his dark gaze focused only on her with what seemed like ill intent.

"Pitch is just a friend," Jill said, with a small waver in her voice. "He was being nice and comforting me about the wedding tomorrow."

"Oh I see," Garrett said, mockingly. "Then why wasn't _dear Pitch_ at the rehearsal dinner?"

Jill gulped.

"Father doesn't approve of Pitch," she lied calmly. "He doesn't think Pitch is a good friend for me to have."

"Oh is that it?" Garrett replied, fake relief in his tone. "See and here I was thinking that you and Pitch were planning to run away together."

"What?" she spluttered, still moving away from Garrett who didn't seem to stop in his pursuit of her.

"I'm not an idiot Jillian Overland," he spat. "You've been avoiding me, trying to escape this marriage since our engagement was announced. Now here you are, having secret moonlit meetings with some male "friend." I know what is going on here, Jill and I'm not about to let it continue. You see, I don't like it when other people touch what is mine."

"I'm not some object to be owned," Jill said fiercely, stopping her retreat.

"You are my _wife_!"

"I'm not married to you yet," the brown haired girl replied. "Nor will I be. I will _never_ be yours."

Garrett's face twisted into an ugly expression. Jill stared daringly into his eyes.

_SMACK!_

Jill's face whipped around to the side as Garrett's hand connected with her fair cheek. Tears came to her eyes from the pain but she forced them back even as her hand came up to clutch her stinging face.

"You will be mine, Jill," her assailant said menacingly. "You will be mine, willingly or otherwise. You see, unlike the pathetic people in this village, unlike your pathetic father, I have no qualms about putting my hands to my wife. I will handle what is mine however I see fit."

"You're a monster," Jill hissed backing away again. "And you've just given me a way out of this marriage. Abuse is a crime in my village; no one would give a woman to a man who would hit her."  
"You'll never make it back to your village sweetheart. Anything could happen in these woods."

The meaning behind Garrett's final statement hit Jill and she ran. Behind her she could hear Garrett in hot pursuit. There were no illusions as to what he would do if he got her. He would kill her. Now that she could get out of their engagement, he needed to get rid off her.

Luckily, thanks to Pitch, Jill knew this forest better than anyone. She knew where each trail lead, where each little niche big enough to hide a fifteen year old girl was. And she knew how to get to Pitch's home.

She knew how to handle fear in most situations; it was a perk of having the Nightmare King for a best friend. But when she stumbled over a wayward branch, giving Garrett the time to inch even closer, panic clouded her mind. She couldn't even think of the path to Pitch's home; she just started running, not even caring for direction. When she hit the lake, her panic increased.

_'Not here, not here,'_ she chanted in her head, backing away. She refused to die by the lake that had taken her brother from her.

She turned left and started running again, but it was a futile effort. She had only gotten a few yards away when Garrett grabbed her by the arm, yanking her around with a violence Jill had never experienced before.

"PIT-" she tried to scream out, before Garrett's large hands wrapped themselves about her throat.

Jill gasped out, her eyes going wide. Her dainty hands came up to claw at the vices cutting off her air supply. Garrett had an evil look on his face and his grip tightened. Her mouth opened and closed rapidly, trying fruitlessly to get some air into her lungs. Nothing passed through her lips and her chest burned. Tears sprang to her eyes as black dots danced across her vision. She was dying.

As her heart stopped beating, she could only think one thing.

_'Goodbye Pitch.'_


	23. Chapter 23

AN: Sorry this took so long. Was on vacation and didn't have much access to wifi. :( We're getting down to the wire guys! Read and Review! By the way, your reactions to last chapter blew me away! You guys are awesome, never doubt that. :) - Kay xoxo

Chapter Twenty-Three

"So he _killed_ you?!" Jack asked, jumping up out of his seat. "You say that you aren't going to marry him and that jerk _kills _you! He better be glad he's dead! If I got my hands on him-"

"Don't worry Jack," Pitch said, tone dark. "I made sure he suffered. Every night, every time he even closed his eyes for the rest of his miserable life."

A small smile crossed Jack's face at that. He wasn't naive to the things Pitch could really do to a person, if he was crossed. With the kids it was toned down, with adults, well let's just say it's probably for the best that adults can't see Spirits of Childhood. Then he frowned.

"Wait, how did Garrett hear Pitch?" the Guardian of Fun asked. "He obviously didn't believe in Pitch and, besides, he was too old to see or hear us."

North was the one to reply.

"Jack, from what Jillian has told us, it seems Garrett was looking for a reason to... confront your sister. If someone is looking for something as hard as he was, they could hear or see anything."

"So I guess we know how you died," Jack said, his voice tinted with a hint of sadness. "But there must be more to the story; what happened next?"

Jillian took a deep breath and squeezed Pitch's hand.

"It's Pitch's turn. He knows what happened between my death and Manny bringing me back."

Pitch smiled sadly at her before his expression sobered.

JSVJSVJSV

(Pitch POV)

(Shortly after Garrett kills Jill)

Something was wrong; Pitch could feel it. Even from halfway across the globe he could sense that his little Jill was in danger.

Sandy showed up just as Pitch was debating on calling for him; clearly the golden spirit was worried about Jill as well. Pitch thanked him for taking over, a rarity in itself. But Jill took priority over just about everything else. He had promised to protect her for as long as he could.

He was halfway back to the small village of Burgess when he heard Jill call for him. Her desperate scream cut off abruptly, but he knew who she was calling for. He pushed himself to move faster, as fast as he could to get to her. Her voice shouldn't have stopped like it had. Not unless…

He was so close. He could feel that Jill wasn't alone, that there was another presence, a threatening one. It was this presence that was hurting his girl; their darkness was smothering her light and purity.

Pitch reached the glen moments too late. He pushed away the trees blocking him from his goal. Only to be greeted with the sight of Jill lying limply on the ground. Pale, unmoving, unblinking.

His knees went weak. No.

Each step seemed to take a herculean effort as he numbly crossed over to the delicate body bathed in moonlight.

No.

No.

No.

NO!

The Nightmare King fell next to Jill, shaking as he reaches out to touch her cheek. It was freezing and no life pulsed beneath her skin. Her eyes were closed as if she were sleeping, but…

His fists clenched and tears came to his eyes.

But she wasn't sleeping. She was dead.

Pitch growled at the thought, his eyes flaming with hatred and fury.

Whoever had done this would pay. Jillian was under _his_ protection and he would see her avenged. And from the aural residue left on Jill's body, Pitch knew _exactly_ who the murderer was. Garrett Blyth would never know another peaceful night.


End file.
